If I Believe
by Nadya Lubov
Summary: "You will never be unworthy. Never, not to me." The emperor says that they have been waiting centuries for me to show up here, but I feel like I have been waiting lifetimes for Kenshin. Romance/Humor/Action/Angst and a little fluff thrown in. KxK/AxM/SxM
1. Prologue

**DISLCAIMER:** I do not own Kenshin or Fushigi Yuugi, I am just using the characters and plot for my own fun. :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

I find myself standing in what feels like old Japan, temples and mountains are sprinkled in the distance. People are walking by wearing old hakamas and Kimonos, bustling about their business, a stark contrast to my faded jeans and t-shirt. I feel strangely out of place in this ancient city, but nobody seems to notice me. It's some sort of marketplace with the sky a clear cerulean overhead, and a lingering smell of soap and sandalwood drifting by my nose, tickling my senses. Somehow I recognize that scent, but don't ask me from where because I couldn't tell you.

Suddenly I'm not in the marketplace anymore, but an infinite darkness surrounds me with the exception of dense white fog at my feet, creeping up to my knees. I can see a faint red light in the distance, and I start running towards it with long black hair swaying from a high ponytail. My feet pound the wooden floor, a familiar feeling from years of practice in my father's kendo studio, but they produce no sound. I can hear familiar voices, my parents, telling me that I need to study harder or I won't get a good job. My grades must stay high or my scholarship will be lost. Doubts of my own intelligence overwhelm my psyche and my thighs are pushing me faster, so fast as if I'm weightless.

The light is brighter now, so I know I must be getting closer. Wisps of smoke dance around my feet as I press on. There is something there in the epicenter of nothingness it seems, the crimson glow almost blinding. I can see it, calling to me, beckoning me to reach for it. My arm moves on its own, stretching out in front of me, and my fingertip brushes something soft, silky even.

There is a ringing noise in the distance, but I block it out because the radiance is so beautiful, but it seems further away now, and my legs are aching as I speed faster to catch it. What is it? The thought drifts through my mind as I see a pair of golden eyes coming through the light, the eyes of a man. Smoldering as they look into me, my breath catching in my throat. There is softness in his features, but a dangerous aura surrounds him, smothering any thoughts of femininity from his pretty face. And what a face, a single diagonal scar graces his left cheek, glaring at me. Flaming red hair blows by his features, shading his eyes, but not before I see something on his forehead, a symbol. It's glowing luminescence radiating through the mist and mingling with the surrounding scarlet. I'm not sure what it means, but when I look again it has gone. He smiles at me, a seductive smile that I have only read about in romance novels.

There is a strength that seems to emanate off of him as he reaches for me. I stop running, soft red light is surrounding us, and the fog is almost to my shoulders now. My heart is racing, a steady beat as his hand delicately reaches behind my neck, tilting my head up towards his, and I look into his eyes. Somehow they are violet now, but no less mesmerizing as he brings his lips down towards my ear. Tiny hairs on the nape of my neck react to the close contact by standing on ends, and he says, ever so softly, "Kaoru…" My name sounds like music in his masculine voice, as if he has always been meant to say only my name.

My knees buckle under me, but I can feel his strong arms reach around my waist, holding me, pulling me closer. The heat of our bodies mingle as he pulls his head back, and rests his forehead on mine, our lips a breath apart. "Kaoru… wake up," he whispers, "wake up tanuki or you'll miss your exam!" My eyes flutter open.

* * *

Well I hope you like the prologue. I have edited it since yesterday, so I think it sounds better than if you read it then. I will try to write the first chapter tonight, and have it out by tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Please review; it makes me want to write more!

For those of you who started reading this story earlier, I apologize for the delay in update, but I was a little busy with my new baby girl :) So, I have decided to completely rewrite the story in a different style because I didn't really like the previous version. Thanks, and please review, it makes me happy! I promise to update this on a regular basis now that the baby is sleeping through the night haha. ^_^x


	2. Red Lights, Coffee, and Not Enough Sleep

**DISLCAIMER:** I don't own anything *sigh*. :)

**CHAPTER 1: Red Lights, Coffee, and Not Enough Sleep**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up tanuki or you'll miss your exam!" Navy orbs slowly adjust to the near blinding light emanating from the ceiling fixture adorning the center of my small dorm room. A sigh escapes my lips as I realize that my red headed god is gone. Did she have to wake me up just when it was getting good? I can't help but get irritated as I look at my flawless roommate, Megumi Takani; an easy beauty with ridiculous book smarts as well. Her perfect raven hair falling in waves past her shoulders, an innocent smile forming on her lips, and I sigh even deeper. Why can't she just be like the rest of us stupid people who have to pull all-nighters in order to barely pass their physics finals?

Don't get me wrong though, Megumi and I have been best friends since I can remember, but sometimes I just wish she could at least pretend to struggle with her studies, just a little bit. At times I wonder how she got stuck going to this state university with me in the first place. I'm sure she could have gotten into a more prestigious school, and probably for free no doubt, but she insists that UB is the only school she applied to. Megumi has, on numerous occasions, stated that her attendance has nothing to do with wanting to keep an eye on her best friend.

In the back of my mind though, I know she wants to make sure I'm not manically depressive or anything crazy like that, as if I would ever let myself get to such a state... Although with the recent passing of my father who has left me in charge of running, and managing the only kendo studio in the area, one might think I would crack under all the pressure. Not that it matters anyway, being the only school around, because with the economy the way it is, our students have been dropping like flies, which I may add only increases my stress levels!

Of course I love teaching the Kamiya Kasshin style, but it's a lot for a first year (hopefully second year soon) college student to take on, especially one who's tuition is based on her passing all of her classes with flying colors and then some. Another groan escapes my lips, but my father would never have wanted me to quit university to run the school even though my grades have noticeably slipped since I became shohandai, but I digress. Oh right, Megumi, I really hope I'm not holding her back.

"Well are you getting up or not?" Megumi looks at me with a playful smirk, and I wonder if fox ears are suddenly going to pop out of her head some how. At this thought I decide it's time to get even for disrupting such a perfect dream by throwing my pillow at her from across the room. I plop my head back down on the bed.

"Megumi!" I know her name has come out as a whine, but wouldn't you whine too if the man of your dreams (literally) was ripped from your grasp by a sly fox? "You don't know the dream I was having."

"Well, _excuse me_ for being the only one who seems to care about you getting to your final on time. You _do_ realize that it's 8:45, and you've been hitting your snooze button for the last half hour. But, I guess I don't need to tell you that. Go ahead and go back to sleep little tanuki." I could swear furry pointed ears had sprout on her head as she covered that silly laugh of hers, but I don't really have time to dwell on this. Wait a minute; did she say 8:45? My exam starts in 15 minutes!

My feet seemed to move of their own accord as I rushed, reluctantly I might add, from my wonderfully soft pillow-top mattress, and proceeded to pull numerous articles of clothing from the small dresser beside the bed. "Oh here Kaoru," it came out as a huff, and I could tell Meg was annoyed by my lack of preparedness while she handed me an outfit, which was already picked out. I didn't really mind though because Megumi always did have a great sense of style.

To be honest I never thought I could move that fast. OK, mental checklist, jeans on… check. Bra, check, shirt, check. Hair… I throw it up into a high ponytail, check. Am I forgetting anything? Oh right, shoes, check, and I rush for the door, but Megumi is there standing to the side with three sharpened number 2 pencils, check. "Thanks Megumi-chan," I smile as I race down the hall. Now I just have to get to the other side of campus in less than five minutes.

Tiny beads of sweat on my brow, and lingering warmth on my cheeks tell me that at least I'm getting a small workout while racing down the spine (the central outdoor walkway connecting each building on campus). Finally, my feet carry me all the way to Parker Hall, not too out of breath. I guess it pays to be a kendo instructor some times. Pretending as if I didn't just run the fastest three quarter mile of my life, and trying to slow my rapidly beating heart as I enter casually into the small lecture hall… Arrive on time to take my exam, check.

* * *

Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought. Thank goodness for that 24-hour Starbucks in the commons. You can accomplish anything with a little bit of coffee and chocolate in your system. My stomach grumbles noticeably at this, gaining a few odd looks from passersby. There are only a few minutes left until arriving at the dorm, and I notice that the clock tower in the distance blinks 12 o'clock. It's red luminescence eerily familiar, a stark contrast to the black surrounding it. I blink and the eerie feeling is gone, a white 12:01 glowing against the dark backing.

Get it together Kaoru, sleep is definitely on my to do list, especially if my dreams are anything like last night. My Cheeks blush a pale pink imagining golden eyes and red hair. Shaking my head rapidly at this uncontrollable giddiness, once again gaining quizzical looks from fellow students. Great, like I need to be the campus weirdo on top of everything else! With a small sulk I rush back home.

Maybe after a quick nap, I'll treat Megumi to a late lunch… She _is_ the one responsible for my grades not deteriorating completely. I shouldn't say that, they're not too horrible, but definitely not where I want them to be. I can just imagine dad giving me his disappointed, but not telling me he's disappointed, look with that one eyebrow slightly raised and that half smirk because he can never _really_ be upset at his only daughter. "As long as you try your hardest, kao-chan," I can picture his stern, yet light-hearted, voice in my mind and can't help but smile.

It saddens me at the same time because I will never see that look of pride again, that little dimple that appears on only one cheek as he smiles at his little Kaoru. And what a smile, there's really nothing like it that I've ever seen. Or even that serious look in his eyes as he teaches me a new technique with the bokken. Acting like I hate doing what seems like a zillion practice swings, but in reality I don't want to be anywhere else. There is nothing like the feeling of adrenaline after finally perfecting a new move. Heaving another deep sigh, I really should thank Megumi for keeping me on track. I don't know what I'd do without her help. Lunch is the least I can do.

As I enter our tiny dorm, I notice right away that it's empty. It's pretty easy to realize nobody is there because of the open floor plan and the fact that the room itself can't be more than 500 square feet. There isn't really much room for hiding places either, not that I can picture Megumi trying to huddle under the bed or anything like that. I notice a post-it stuck to the middle of my dresser mirror:

**Tanuki,** (I _hate_ that nick name even though Megumi seems to think I like being called a raccoon. I have no idea where it even came from. I would call her fox, but I think that she would take it as a compliment…)

**Going to the undergraduate library.  
Staying probably all night if you want to come study with me.  
Text me if you're coming so I can tell you where to meet.**

**Love you,**  
**Meg**

It only takes a couple seconds before I make my decision. I _do_ have one more final that needs cramming for. Taking out my purple cell phone, I text Megumi that I will meet her in a few hours. Resting, showering and eating lunch take priority at the moment. I'll just bring some Chinese food to the library for dinner, and coffee, lots and lots of coffee. I know, I know, no food or beverages aloud in the library, but I'm sure they won't notice. I smile at myself for my devious plan, like I'm the first person to have ever brought food into the library; I'm such a rule breaker (can you tell I'm being sarcastic?).

Rested, refreshed with coffee, and Chinese food in hand, and a bag full of books on my back, I'm ready for another all night cram session. Deciding on casual chic, a summery pale yellow skirt flows to my ankles with pink and purple cherry blossoms embroidered along the edges, and a simple violet tank top hugs my curves. Silky long black locks are pulled up loosely with an indigo ribbon leaving thick bangs and a few flowing tendrils framing my face. Even though I'm only going for a study session, who knows when Mr. Right might pop up? I've got to look at least presentable, if not cute, so who can blame me for dabbing on a little concealer to hide those creeping dark circles, and applying some clear gloss to give my lips some life? I'm sure that Megumi looks ten times more put together than I do anyway.

Standing outside the undergraduate library, I take a deep breath while heading inside. For a library, you would think it would actually be quiet, but that is definitely not the case on the first floor. This level is littered with tables of murmuring students engrossed in their study groups, people using computers, and printers emanating an annoying rustling sound as a constant barrage of term papers are being printed out. There's no way we can study successfully in this section, I guess it's a good thing the library is so big. I make my way to the elevator, and check my cell phone once again. Now let's see, Megumi said to meet her on the fifth floor in the historical documents section.

If I hadn't studied here on numerous occasions previously, I would have easily gotten lost in the labyrinth of towering bookshelves while walking to the outer rim housing small desks specifically for individual academic enthusiasts. This is my favorite level of the library because it is the only one that has private desks situated directly next to the windows. So when I start to zone out from too much world civ, I can stare out at the twinkling night sky.

"Kaoru-chan over here," Meg whispers from the left, and I wave with a bright smile. Walking over I notice the small pile of ancient looking books stacked next to her desk, and her laptop opened onto word. She must be writing one of her final research papers. Thank god I don't have any of those, only one more exam tomorrow and then a much needed summer vacation. Woo hoo!

"Hey Megumi, I brought some sustenance." Plopping the paper bag on her desk, she looks at me like I might have some kind of disease.

"Don't worry, I ordered Chinese." I say while sticking my tongue out, but smiling at the same time. "And this is from Starbucks," did I mention that my cooking is not something to be desired? I don't even attempt to make coffee anymore because of a previous incident where… to make a long story short, let's just say, I have been banned from using hot plates, microwaves, or fire of any kind in or around the dormitories.

After finishing my Kung Pao and fried rice, I toss out the cartons and finally crack open my world civilizations book. Only about an hour passes before the words seem to become a jumbling mess in my brain, and I can feel a slight headache coming on. Stretching my legs, and diverting my eyes from the enormity of information on my desk is a much needed break. Meg gives me an irritated look, rolling her eyes because I already need a rest from studying after such a short period. She probably hasn't even left her desk this whole time! I swear, she must be some kind of machine because she never seems to get tired, which is the exact opposite of myself who needs a break every hour.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the rest room." I say as I head towards the lone bathroom on this floor. From the corner of my eye, I see Megumi nod in affirmation and focus back on her computer screen.

"For being such a huge library, you'd think they would have a little nicer rest room!" I mutter to myself looking around the tiny facilities. I guess this _is_ the historical documents section, and who actually comes up here to use this floor anyway besides two Japanese-American girls cramming for exams? Or, should I say, one studying (who doesn't even need to because she's so smart already), and one trying to study but not really succeeding?

Deciding that five minutes is not nearly long enough for a suitable break, and since I've never actually seen what kinds of books are in this section, I feel that it's time to take a look around. Megumi probably won't even notice I'm missing.

In stark contrast to the first floor, this level is so quiet you could probably hear your own heart beat if you tried. It's a little too quiet if you ask me, a little like those creepy horror movies where the main character is walking around, and some weirdo stalker jumps out with a giant butcher knife or something. Not like anything like that would ever happen, especially late at night, and definitely not when you and your best friend are supposedly the only two people on this floor.

My head turns behind me reflexively with my feet picking up pace, and I hiss loudly as my toe hits a protruding bookshelf. Great Kaoru, a little paranoid are we? Looking down at any possible damage to my purple flip-flops, and smiling silently as they appear cute as ever, I notice something strange on the ground. I suppose it's not really on the ground, but under the bookshelf. It's that same red glow from before, and it appears to be coming from the other side of the shelf.

OK, this isn't freaky at all. Seeing a strange red glow in my dream, the crimson clock, and now a creepy red light in the library. No not at all Kaoru, this is completely normal. I wonder if I'm the only one that can see this, you know that saying… if a tree falls in the woods does it make a noise? Or whatever that saying is. I hope that this isn't some crazy side effect of too much caffeine and too many all-nighters. Well, unless there is some kind of strange prostitute ring happening in the library, it's just a red light, so what's the big deal? I know how to defend myself, what could possibly happen?

Taking this as my cue to be adventurous, my legs seem to move on their own, and I look up to see I am now in the Astronomy, Mythology and Meiji Revolution section. "That's a weird combination", I'm not really sure how those categories go together, but whatever. I'm following a strange red light from my dream, so I guess the categories aren't the weirdest things happening right now.

My eyes scan the shelf and I see it, a book. It must have been a hard cover at one point, but it looks like it has gotten a lot of use through the years. The book itself is a rusty red that has faded with age, and you could almost mistake it as a paperback. Although it appears to have seen better days, the Japanese characters in the title almost jump out at me with their blackness, like it was freshly printed. The same goes for the beautiful golden phoenix on the bottom, almost glittering against the faded binding. Its wings spread, beak to the side, and long tail feathers daring me to touch it.

By no means am I fluent in Japanese, but somehow I can read the title. "The Universe of the Four Gods," it comes out as a whisper, and the red glow fades back to the normal lights of the library. Looking around to see if anyone is near me, don't ask me why. Like it would matter if anyone saw me taking a book from the shelf, this is a library after all. My hand reaches for the book, and somehow it seems to push itself from the shelf, leaving a few inches of extra space in between the other manuscripts to land in my outstretched palm. That wasn't strange at all, I tell myself as I can feel a sweat drop forming on my brow.

I can feel a slight tingling in my hand. Now one would think that at this point, with mysterious falling books that glow in the dark, any sane person would probably drop it on the floor and run screaming. But not Kamiya Kaoru. "It's beautiful," I can't help the words, as if I've discovered some hidden treasure.

Opening the cover, the Japanese characters coming alive in my mind, and I find that I can read it:

_**"This is the story of a girl,**_  
_**who made her dreams come true**_  
_**after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku,**_  
_**and many powers were bestowed upon her.**_

_**The story itself is a spell. The one who reads it**_  
_**through will be given the powers and granted**_  
_**a wish like the girl in the story.**_

_**Because... the story begins and becomes real...**_  
_**The moment the first page is turned."**_

Calloused fingers turn the next page, and a look of puzzlement crosses my features. "It's blank," I say to myself and my voice seems to echo in the quiet of the library.

"There you are!" I jump and the book falls from my hands.

"Meg-" The words stop as I look down at the book, which is suddenly emanating a blinding crimson. I can barely tell where Megumi is, but her outline is visible. Our screams echo through the glow, and everything suddenly goes black.

* * *

So there you have the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, let me know :) I love reviews! Thanks to the few who have reviewed already. I might have another chapter written tomorrow. I already have some of it written in my mind. ENJOY!


	3. Heart of Sword

**DISLCAIMER:** I don't own anything *sigh*. :)

**CHAPTER 2: Heart of Sword**

I have never been a big fan of roller coasters, but if you can imagine that weightless feeling as the cart rolls over its first giant hill, where your stomach might actually come shooting out of your screaming mouth. Well, that's what being engulfed by a strange light feels like. I wouldn't recommend it, unless you like that sort of thing.

Lying belly up with a tiny bit of bile in the back of my mouth, which isn't the best feeling in the world, especially with no gum to chew. Look at me, worrying about how my breath smells when Megumi and I were just simultaneously sucked into, and vomited out of some sort of alien beam. I really must be having some kind of mental break down.

My eyes open to see tiny puffs of clouds scattering the clear sky overhead. I don't even want to know how I ended up outside because it definitely can't be possible for some alien light to teleport you anywhere. You know, actually, maybe it's better not to even think of the possibility of alien lights really existing, let alone causing teleportation. So, they must have either spiked my coffee or gave me bad Kung Pao. I make a mental note to write a formal complaint later; maybe they'll give me free food. Hey, I'm a poor college student; I'll take what I can get.

Sitting up with my head pounding and body aching, I see Megumi looking at me with what I can only imagine is the same dumbfounded expression that must be plastered all over my face. Correction, she usually is naturally much more composed than myself, so I must look like a complete wreck… "Megumi-chan, are you all right?" I rush over, and she nods that she hasn't been injured. Helping each other up, she asks, "What happened?"

What should I say to this? Well Megumi, I had a dream last night about some strange red light, have been seeing said light all day, and some ancient book was calling to me, oh yeah did I mention I can read Japanese now? "I'm not sure."

"How did we get out of the library?" She acts like I some how did this on purpose to get out of studying or something. Of course, if I did have magic powers, who would blame me for using them to become a super genius that doesn't need to study for her finals? But, that's neither here nor there since this is the real world where magic, fairies, and red headed mega hunks don't exist.

Megumi sighs as I shrug indicating my cluelessness. It's kind of weird how she doesn't really seem all that fazed by this whole situation, but that's how I know I can count on her. She's always so calm and collected. "Well I suppose we should try to head back to the library then," I give her a quizzical look. Did she not notice that we are in the middle of an open field with no signs of life besides the single tree, which looks like a blown up bonsai, we happen to be standing next to? Not to mention the fact that I don't even think we're in the states anymore! Is that a Buddhist temple in the distance? I ask myself while squinting to make out the unfamiliar structure.

"Are you coming Tanuki?" Meg asks because, apparently, I have been spacing out or something, and didn't notice her starting to walk away. Hey look, a path, I smile happily, was that here before? I don't even know what to think anymore.

"We should probably follow the trail, I'm sure it'll lead back to campus." Megumi suggests while pointing in the direction she wants us to go. Well I can't really think of any better idea, so this seems as good as any. Oh yeah, maybe I can just call Sano to give us a ride back to the university. He'll do anything for Megumi, but Meg would never admit she likes the fact that he acts like a little lovesick puppy around her. I pull my cell phone out of one of the pockets on my skirt. Yes I know, who wears a skirt with pockets, but a girl's got to keep her money, license and phone on her some how. I was never fond of purses, it just doesn't seem right to me, probably because I've mostly been a tomboy all my life.

"Hey Meg, do you have any bars on your phone? I think mine's roaming or something. I'm not sure what this triangle thingy means, probably that I shouldn't try to make a call." I realize I'm rambling, and Megumi gives me an annoyed look. "See if you can call Sano, I'm sure he'd come pick us up."

"As if I'd ask him for help!" Megumi shouts! OK, I guess something must have happened with those two because I don't remember Sano mentioning anything when I talked to him last week.

"Fine, I'll call him then." I huff as I speed dial his number. "Don't even think about it Tanuki!" Megumi chases after me, and I playfully run away while putting the phone up to my ear, but there is no sound. That's weird because I could have sworn that I pushed the call button. I try once more, and again there is no dial tone. Megumi finally manages to yank the phone from my grasp, and I tell her "don't worry, I didn't call him. Stupid Iphone never has service." Of course I grumble that last part. I hate it when I get an awesome new gadget and it doesn't even work when it matters!

"See if your phone works." I ask her, but she just nods a negative, "I don't have it. My purse and everything is back at the library." So I guess we are back at square one then.

As we are trudging along the trail, I can't help but notice how simply beautiful everything is. I really start to wonder where we are because you never notice how loud everyday life can be, with the hustle and bustle of cars and people moving about, until you are put in a situation like this where all I can hear is the faint chirping of birds in the distance. With no white streaks polluting the skies indicating recent aircrafts, or even pavement on this road we're traveling, a light breeze flutters the loose strands around my face. It's almost eerily quiet, "a little too quiet," I find myself muttering.

"What?" Megumi asks, and I just nod sheepishly. Oops, did I say that out loud?

It doesn't take long before I feel something hit my side, toppling me onto the soft dirt. "Ouch!" I scream, sprawled on all fours.

"Watch it ugly!" I hear a voice, and look up to see a small boy standing in front of me, a sly grin on his face. He can't be much more than five feet, and my eyelid twitches slightly as I grasp his rudeness. Did he just call me, the rose of Kasshin, ugly?

"Why you…" I don't think he realized that I am actually quite fast because of my extensive kendo training, and tackle him to the ground instantly. "Who are you calling ugly. Kid?"

"Don't call me kid! And get off me fatty!" OK, now he is getting annoying.

"Megumi, do you hear this brat?" I look over to see an empty field. Megumi? Springing to my feet, I do a quick 360, and realize that my best friend is nowhere to be seen. I think I'm starting to hyperventilate, and can feel a lump forming in my throat. Did she just leave me here in the middle of nowhere? Where could she have possibly gone?

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask as I see the boy speeding off along the trail, laughing in his wake. Right, don't panic, I'm sure Megumi is fine…

I find myself racing down the path now, and I see two men up ahead. Maybe they have seen Megumi. I pause slightly as I notice their strange attire. Both are adorned in oversized grey hakamas, blue and white loose obis, short swords strapped to their sides, and hair tied in topknots; I hesitate in my approach. I must be dreaming, or did these two just come from kendo practice or something? For some reason these two look surprisingly familiar, like out of a history book or something.

"Excuse me," I continue walking towards the men, backs facing me. "Have you seen a young woman walk by here? She's got long black hair, jeans, a hoodie. Really pretty…" Both men turn toward me so fast, I can't help taking a step back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to approach these two…

As soon as that thought crosses my mind, I see one of the men towering over me, short sword raised over my head. A small bead of sweat trickles down the side of my face as adrenaline kicks in. My arms instinctively become a cross, shielding my head, just as the man brings the blade down. Don't ask me how it happened because everything seemed to occur as a blur.

Thank dad for teaching me one of the succession techniques before he passed. The cool metal slides between my arms as I thrust my body forward until my wrists reach the hilt. Using the momentum of my slight frame, I continue to break the man's nose with the hilt of his own sword. Wow, I never actually did the technique in a real fight before, I've hardly even done it successfully in practice. I guess things change when you are under pressure of getting your head sliced open.

Before I can even revel in the fact that I took down an armed assailant with my bare hands, I feel the cold press of a blade at my throat. My eyes close reflexively as I take in a deep breath, is it the end for me? I suppose it's because of the realization of my own mortality that tears form behind my closed lids. Am I really going to die giving up like this?

Just as I decide there must be something that I can do, I hear his voice. A warm baritone, my body wanting to melt as he speaks, "You shinsengumi don't surprise me. Attacking an unarmed woman," my eyes open to a haze of red and clashing metal, and the next thing I know both men are in groaning heaps on the ground.

Looking at the man in front of me, I can't believe what I'm seeing. Blazing golden eyes bore into me, and I gasp slightly. His face is the same as in my dream, the single scarred cheek, sexy crimson locks, and unmistakably muscular body under his burgundy gi and white hakamas. As I'm thinking this, his orbs seem to soften to a pale violet; I don't think I've ever met anyone with eyes like his. I can't help it, but I find myself running into his arms, sobs wracking my small body. I hug him tightly, and the tears just won't stop coming. I think he doesn't know what to make of me, but after a few minutes, I feel his arms wrap around me, filling me with warmth I never knew I was missing. Is this a dream? It can't be as I feel an aching in my wrists where small droplets of blood are escaping. I guess I haven't mastered that technique one hundred percent after all.

Hissing, I push him back reluctantly, gripping my wrists. "Miss," I never knew angels existed until I heard him speak. "Are you hurt?" Taking my hands in his, he wipes the trace amount of lingering blood with a cloth he has pulled out of his oversized sleeve. He must notice my relentless staring, but doesn't say anything about it. My eyes have finally dried, and a small, "thank you," escapes my lips.

He nods, and starts back on the trail. Even though he hasn't physically harmed me, I feel like he punched me in the stomach, knocking the air from my lungs. What did you expect Kaoru, him to just start making out with you in the middle of nowhere? I'm not sure why, but my heart aches viewing his retreating figure, hair flowing like flames caught on a breeze. "Wait!" I call after him, "please." He stops in his tracks, and turns towards me once more. Wow, he's gorgeous.

He is waiting for me to continue, and it's hard to figure out exactly what to say, so I guess the truth will do. "I don't know how to get back. I'm lost, and my friend," it comes out as a whimper, "has disappeared. Please, will you help me?" That's mostly the truth anyway, no need to mention the fact that I've met him before (albeit in my dreams), and he definitely doesn't need to know about any glowing books or red lights.

In what seems like forever, but I know it has been only a few moments, I hear his wonderful voice again, "Hai, Edo is this way." His smile sends shivers down my spine; leave it to me to get some schoolgirl crush on a handsome stranger. Wait, Edo? I'm not any good at geography, but I am pretty sure there is no Edo in the United States. Actually, if I remember correctly, isn't it what Tokyo used to be called before the revolution? Learning world civilizations is actually coming in handy, I laugh silently to myself. I wonder why I'm not totally freaking out right now, but for some reason looking at him calms my nerves. I'll just have to play this by ear I guess. I hope Megumi-chan is all right…

Running to catch up to the man, the smile must have shown in my voice as I tell him, "I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Thanks for saving me back there…"

"Kenshin," so he has a name. Don't ask me how I know this, but it means heart of sword. I can't help but wonder what else might be in his heart, and if there might be room for a certain shohandai in there somewhere. "Himura Kenshin."

After an hour or so of walking, I ask if there is an airport nearby, and he just looks at me like I'm crazy or something. "What's an airport?" OK, either he hasn't left the house in quite some time, or I'm not in Kansas anymore (figuratively of course since I was never there to begin with)…

"You know, a place where air planes take off…" Once again another questioning look, "never mind." Quick, change the subject before he thinks I'm a complete nut case. "Kenshin, who are the shinsengumi?" Now he is looking at me like I haven't stepped out of my house in a while.

The look fades and he proceeds to tell me all about how members of the shinsengumi have been banned from Edo, and now lurk on the outskirts causing all sorts of havoc such as robbing and mugging unarmed passersby. I, unfortunately, happened upon a group who were new members, and much like a gang, have to commit the foulest act possible to join. Hence why they were in such a hurry to kill an unarmed female. How manly… It just irritates me thinking about it really, how cowardly to attack with a sword when the person has little to no chance of defense. Come to think of it, I do remember learning about a group called the shinsengumi in my world civilizations class, but nothing about them being a gang of hoodlums.

We finally arrive at what I must assume is Edo, and it's certainly nothing like I could have ever imagined. The city itself seems to glitter in the sunlight, a wonder of classic architectural marvels. Much like my dream, we enter a marketplace littered with vendors selling all sorts of goods ranging from silks and pottery to exotic foods and weaponry.

Once again, I feel out of place with my modern attire amongst a sea of kimonos and old-fashioned clothes, the only difference is now the people seem to notice I am here. I can sense the unease as we continue walking through the town, but Kenshin just glares at anyone giving me strange looks, and I realize nobody is looking at us at all anymore. Even though I'm sure that can't be a good thing, to be hanging out with someone who can transfer that sense of dread to others with a single look or by simply putting his hand on his hilt, but I don't find myself fearful of him at all. Somehow I feel safe.

My sense of assuredness vanishes as he tells me, "I apologize Kaoru, but I have business to attend to. I have brought you to Edo. I am sure you will be able to find your friend." I can't tell if he notices the shocked look on my face as he hurries off, and disappears into the crowd. Awesome, now I have nobody here that can help me find Megumi, and people are looking at me like I'm some kind of freak! I sigh dejectedly, but what can I do really, except search for my best friend.

Because I have no idea where to even start looking, I figure the best way to find her would be to go up and down as many streets as possible in hopes of overhearing someone talk about another strange girl in town. It must have been at least two hours and no sign of Megumi yet. I can tell this is going to take a while.

"What's this, it isn't even money?" I can hear someone talking on the opposite end of the street.

"I got it from some girl," that's that boy from earlier, I think to myself and completely miss the rest of their conversation until I reach into my pockets and realize my money, license and Iphone are gone. That little twerp, he stole my stuff!

"This is all useless!" The man sounds pretty angry, and I'm actually getting mad too. Useless? I paid good money for that cell phone! But, I guess he does have a point because it's not really functioning properly at the moment.

It's difficult to make out what's going on, so I decide to try to get a closer look. I can hear the boy making grunting noises as I move closer, and it's evident that he is being ganged up on. It's those same blue and white gis as earlier, but I thought they were banned from Edo? Not one to let an innocent, defenseless person get beat up on, I find a broomstick nearby, and approach the ten or so men. Great Kaoru, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Hey, leave him alone," I sound surprisingly confident even though my hands are trembling slightly, and I raise the broom like a bokken. It's nice to have some kind of weapon in my hands at least.

Now what Kamiya? I think as all the men turn towards me, each brandishing their own baton or blade of some kind. My body takes over from years of practicing; it just knows what to do. Before the men can even blink, I dispatch one easily by striking his shoulder, and proceed to take out two more with similar moves. Whirling in a crouch, another man falls as my makeshift weapon damages his side, and one more goes down with an oomph sound as I thrust straight into his rib cage. I have now managed to make my way to block the boy from his attackers. I'm actually pretty impressed with myself, but of course, once again, my thoughts are short lived as each of the men who fell start to rise from the ground. I sigh, that's the problem with using a wooden sword; it doesn't really leave them unconscious too often.

"What's going on here Yahiko? You need a body guard?" One of the men taunts the boy.

"I've never seen her before in my life!" He shouts, but whispers to me, "Get out of here stupid!" What gratitude! I practically saved his life you know! I guess I can see his point though because we're only slightly better off than he was before I intervened, and that is only since I have a broomstick in my hands…

"I'm not going to leave you!" I say, and I can feel the one they call Yahiko roll his eyes behind me. "If you want to hurt the boy, than you have to get through me," I still don't know how my voice sounds so confident with the sweat forming on my brow, but I manage to keep my cool.

"How about a trade?" The leader of the group asks, "we won't harm little Yahiko if you agree to take his place." I don't think that sounds like such a good idea, and the boy behind me doesn't think so either, "forget it!" Yahiko yells, and tries to go in front of me, but I manage to block his path.

"Fine, have it your way." The leader sounds disappointed, but he gives a small flick of his wrist indicating his goons to attack. It's only a matter of time before I am going to get tired out, or before one of them destroys my weapon. I manage to dispatch three of the men, but it's just too much for the broom to withstand. Splitting in half, I grab the larger piece and toss the rest on the ground. I can still fight with a broken weapon. I can't allow myself to give up, especially if there is someone else involved that needs my protection.

I can see Yahiko pick up the other half of the broken weapon in the corner of my eye, but it does him no good as one of the men pounces on him with a series of hard-fisted blows. This is definitely not going how I would like. Out of no where, a large, stocky, shinsengumi member advances on me, and I fall to the floor, wooden piece raised hoping to shield any oncoming attack. Just as he raises his arms with axe in hands, he falls back just as quickly.

"Are you looking for trouble?" It's his voice again, soft, yet masculine. Kenshin. There is a light emanating from his being. I suppose looking closer, it's coming from his forehead. That symbol, I've seen it before, but now I know what it means. Heart of sword, glowing a bright white and crimson as he stands to protect me. Us I mean; as he stands to protect the boy and me.

He moves faster than I've ever seen, with a sword style that is indescribable. Each arch of his blade should be a killing strike, and yet it's not. These men should all be dead, but there is no blood. It's over in a matter of minutes, and Kenshin sheaths his blade. That's what's different about him; he uses a reverse blade sword. I feel like my mouth is gaping open, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"It seems I can't take my eyes off you." He stops, "Kaoru." The way he says my name… Oh oops, he's saying something else. "…So reckless." I blush, but shrug my shoulders innocently. Like I'm just going to stand by while a group of grown men beat up a little kid? Speaking of which, I look over to the boy who has noticeable bruising on his face.

"I'm not sure of your involvement here, but your debt to the shinsengumi has been forgiven." Kenshin looks to the young samurai, "that's the business I was attending to earlier. I heard news of a local Yakuza that needed to be dealt with. I'm sorry for leaving you Kaoru. I didn't want to get you involved." Another pause, violet eyes piercing mine, "I see that could not be helped. In any case, I think you should probably return everything you stole from Kaoru, don't you agree?"

Yahiko gives Kenshin a look, "Pfft it's junk anyway." My eyebrow twitches, junk? He proceeds to hand over my stolen property, and I can't help but have a soft spot for him. He reminds me of a younger brother I never had.

"That was pretty impressive, what you did back there." I nod, and Yahiko whispers, "thanks. Nobody's ever really stood up for me like that before." After a pause, he asks, "Do you think you can teach me?"

Even though I'm not exactly sure how much I can teach him in the time that I will be in Edo, I am ecstatic at the thought of having a new pupil. "Of course I will teach you! It's Yahiko right?" My smile must be huge right now.

"Myojin Yahiko, descendant of a long line of Edo samurai. And, not you ugly!" Another eyebrow twitch, smile completely gone as he points a thumb at Kenshin, "_him_. I want _him_ to teach me."

After formal introductions aside, Kenshin smiles, but tells him something along the lines of how he will never teach anyone his sword style, which gets a grumble from Yahiko. That pleases me immensely I might add. Even though I am now his second choice, I decide that I will take Yahiko on as a new student. But, there can be no teaching until I find Megumi. So, Yahiko, Kenshin and I return once again to the bustling marketplace in search of black hair and brown eyes. I hope she is all right, but with what has happened to me so far, feelings of dread are beginning to creep there way in.

* * *

So there you have another chapter. I hope you enjoy it :) Let me know what you think. I hope the pace is OK for everyone. I think my first version of the story was way too rushed, so I hope this is just right, and not too slow. I might repost this chapter tomorrow with slight revisions, only because it's nearly 4AM, and I don't really feel like going through and editing right now. Please review; it makes me happy :)


	4. Things Get Tricky

**DISLCAIMER:** I don't own anything *sigh*. :)

**CHAPTER 3: Things Get Tricky**

It doesn't take long before Yahiko tells us why he was involved with the Shinsengumi in the first place. I guess his dad left to fight in one of the great wars (which I assume must still be happening, or has only stopped recently. I should ask Kenshin if he was involved as well… anyone who can fight like that…), but Yahiko's father has yet to return.

Come to think of it, I was thinking I was somehow transported back to the Bakumatsu or the Meiji era, but some things here just don't fit. Like the fact that the Shinsengumi are some kind of gang, I could have sworn that they were working under the Shogunate to bring an end to the rebellion? Also, I was thinking that Yahiko was talking about the Boshin wars, but Kenshin mentioned something about fighting against the Kyoto Empire to the south. That just seems off to me. Well, I guess being here in the first place is odd to begin with…

Anyway, Yahiko's father left over a year ago, and I hate to think the worst, but Yahiko hasn't heard from his dad since his departure. To make matters worse, his mom passed away a few years before that leaving behind debt owed to the Yakuza. He wouldn't say why his mother owed money, but I can tell that talking about it upsets him. For a kid, he's had to do a lot of growing up real fast. It's actually very sad, I think, to have to give up your childhood and learn to fend for yourself.

Twilight is soon upon us with still no signs of Megumi anywhere, but I notice that there is one place we have yet to look. In the far end of the city, I can see towering rooftops of an enormous pagoda-like structure. A multitude of levels of different shapes and sizes; it's more like a mansion really. The brass shingles sprinkled with gold flecks, and red flags hanging down like pillars on each side of the entrance. It's here where I notice that same brilliant phoenix from the Universe of the Four Gods book embroidered in the center of each piece of fabric. Could I be in the book? No, that's absolutely crazy… OK, Kaoru, obviously I must be dreaming. Why am I even considering that I have been transported anywhere? That just can't be! Maybe I somehow figured out how to do that lucid dreaming thing, where I can interact and control my surroundings?

I notice that I am trailing significantly behind Yahiko and Kenshin at this point with my wandering thoughts, and I see that we are headed towards an Inn. "We can't stop now!" My voice echoes along the slowly emptying street, "we have to find Megumi. She's lost here," once again there's a lump forming in my coarse throat, "and alone. I can't stop until I find her."

"Kaoru," Kenshin turns back to face me, "the streets are not safe at night. We will get a fresh-"

"That's exactly why we have to keep looking!" I interrupt, "I can't leave Megumi-chan alone on the street! What if something happens to her?" I'm not sure what Kenshin is thinking, but his violet eyes are contemplative. Yahiko is standing at the entrance waiting for instructions on what to do next, and Kenshin is taking forever to give a response.

After what seems like an eternity, "Fine!" I find myself shouting, "you two go to bed, and I'll keep looking!" I don't really know why, but I turn around and race towards the central palace. She must be there. I can hear footsteps rushing behind me, but somehow I am faster. It must be Kenshin or Yahiko trying to catch me. I suppose in hindsight, I did act rather irrationally, but who wouldn't do the same for someone they love? There's no way I'm going to stop looking for Megumi, I'll search all night if I have to!

"Wait, Kaoru!" His strong hand grasps my arm, halting my strides. "Don't be ridiculous!" I can't help but swoon at the sound of his voice, and picture his muscular arms holding me tight, but I am still angry. Just when I am about to yell profanities at Kenshin, I hear a familiar beeping indicating the retrieval of a text message coming from my pocket. That's odd; I'm thinking that maybe my cell phone battery is low because who could be sending me a message here?

Kenshin raises an eyebrow as he watches me pull out my purple cell phone. He must definitely think I'm some kind of weirdo pulling this contraption from my pocket. For some reason I can just picture a giant sweat drop forming on his brow, and an "oro" coming from his perplexed features. Like Kenshin, sexy, always put together, Kenshin would ever utter something so strange.

Pushing the screen: "Where are you?" flashes from a familiar number. My heart leaps in my chest, Megumi. She must be somewhere nearby, so I text her back. "In Edo, where are you?"

"Edo?" She responds, and my phone comes to life with The Beatles, _With a Little Help From My Friends_, ring-tone.

"Megumi-chan?" I can't help but shout into the phone. I take a glance at Kenshin, who has stepped considerably away from me by now. Oh right, he has no idea what a phone is… But, there is no time to dwell on this. "Megumi? Hello?" I repeat into my Iphone, but there is only static. "Hello? Hello?" It's that familiar red light again, I notice as my breath catches. It's so bright, but I can just make out Kenshin's distraught face, trying to reach for me as everything goes black once again.

* * *

My head is pounding, and I realize my face is pressed onto a hard surface. Drool is trickling out of my mouth as I open my eyes to see I am sitting back at my desk in the library. Another dream? But it felt so real… I pause in thought as I look at my textbook. Aw Man! My World Civ book has drool all over it! I wipe it off, and notice that I'm alone. "Megumi?"

Looking at the empty desk in front of mine, I can only assume that she must have gone home without me. What a jerk! Doesn't even wake me up! What time is it anyway? I look outside the giant window in front of me, and notice the twinkling night sky. The library clock overhead says it's 7 o'clock. I guess I've only been here for a few hours.

Well, I suppose I will just go back to the dorm and finish studying then. I'm not getting that much more accomplished here if I'm just going to fall asleep anyway! While packing up my belongings, a flash of red on the floor next to my desk catches my eye. I'm sure if anyone were here to see my face, they would probably think I'm an albino with how white it must be at the moment. The Universe of the Four Gods book.

All right Kaoru, be rational. It was all just a dream, so it's no big deal. It's just a book. I pick it up, and quickly toss it in my bag. Maybe it will make for an interesting read after I'm done with my exam. It must be a good book if the binding is so worn. I can't believe Megumi just left me here like that! Sorry, I know, but I can't help it. We were supposed to be studying together, and she just ups and takes off? She could have at least said goodbye! With a huff, I make my way out of the bustling library. Great, now I have to walk through creepy campus at night all alone. Nice Megumi, real nice.

I finally get back to the dorm room, and notice it's still empty. That's odd; Megumi must have gone to another part of the library without telling me. Now I feel bad, I hope I didn't just ditch her in the library somewhere. Well, she has been known to stay all night there studying, so I'm not going to worry too much about it. I think she has an exam tomorrow too.

An enormous yawn escapes my lips, "I guess that's it for studying then," my voice echoes in the empty room as I plop my books on the floor, and hurl myself onto my cozy pillow-top. I'm sure my test will go fine, I must have gotten a good hour or two of studying at least before passing out. It's World Civ, how hard can it be? If it was physics or calculus or something, then I would be worried. I don't think I've ever fallen asleep so fast before.

Just as quickly it seems, that familiar beeping noise of my alarm clock wakes me up. Once again, I have only fifteen minutes to get to my exam. I should really consider setting multiple alarms, or at least setting it for an hour in advance, I scold myself. Megumi must have left for her classes already, I think to myself before rushing out the door.

Well, at least it was less eventful than the previous exam without any blinking red lights or anything freaky like that. I sigh; I can't help but feel upset that Kenshin is just a figment of my imagination. That really sucks. It's too bad that I don't have some kind of power to dream of the future or anything cool like that. "A future with Kenshin in it, and lots of sex and babies of course." Oops, did I say that out loud? I blush as students are giving me strange looks, a little dejavu from the other day.

Deciding to grab some lunch on the way home, Meg probably won't be home until 3 or 4 anyway. I think her classes usually run later than mine. My smile must be huge as I just now realize that I'm finally done with my first year of college. What a feeling of relief, now I can relax, and lie by the beach and attempt to enjoy my summer vacation!

I must have arrived back at our room at about 8, or so because I forgot that I had a couple kendo students today, and Megumi is still nowhere to be seen. Well, I'm not her keeper, she's a grown woman, and can come and go as she pleases. I can't help but still feel irked that she ditched me like that.

After a much needed shower, and dressing in another floral skirt and tank top, I can't really think of any plans for tonight. What an exciting life, no hot date on a Friday night, I sigh dejectedly. "I guess I'll just watch some TV to pass the time until Megumi-chan gets home," I mumble to nobody in particular. Probably because I'm the only one in the room, great, now I'm talking to myself.

Tripping over my school bag on the way from the bathroom to my bed, I notice the Four Gods book come tumbling out. "Well, I guess I can do some light reading before bed." Once again, the talking to myself thing has got to stop…

Opening the book, I notice the familiar phoenix staring at me on the cover, shining a blazing gold. Reading the first page, the story seems familiar to me, and then I notice something odd towards the last paragraph:

_**On her journey to find her missing friend, Kaoru stumbled upon two men along the path.**_ That's a strange coincidence; I've never seen the name Kaoru in a book before. I must have fallen asleep after I read this first part.

I skim ahead a few pages to find where I may have left off, and my heart pulls in my chest. _**"Hello? Hello?" Kaoru screamed before being engulfed in the light of the phoenix. The warrior's need to protect was overwhelming, but Kenshin was helpless to save her as Kaoru vanished from his life. He only hoped it would not be forever.**_

_**Another raven-haired beauty took Kaoru's place, but did not find herself in the comforts of Edo.**_ Megumi? I can't help it, but the book drops from my hands, as if it weighs fifty pounds. Tears are forming in the back of my eyes, and I reach for my Iphone on my nightstand beside my bed. My pulse quickens as I turn it on to see a text message still on the display screen. "It wasn't a dream," I gasp, the message, _**"Edo?**_" Becoming a black blur behind my lids as I am once again taken in by a sea of red.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I think that seems like a reasonable place to stop for now. But, I am pleased to say that I made a 3 page outline of all the characters and plot, so this story is pretty much ready to go. :) I hope everyone's questions will be answered as the story progresses about what's really going on. I will probably write more tomorrow, and the next chapter will be up in a couple days. Let me know what you think! And to those of you who have watched Fushigi Yuugi, the plot won't be exactly the same, so there will be some surprises thrown in :) Please review, it helps my writing juices get flowing ^_^x


	5. You're Calling Me What Now?

**DISLCAIMER:** I don't own anything *sigh*. :)

**CHAPTER 4: You're Calling Me What Now?**

In contrast with the first time entering Edo where I found myself lying on the ground similar to waking from a dream, now everything flies by in a whirlwind of colors. All sense of gravity has disappeared, and I can see the towering Edo palace. As if I am a fallen Angel descending upon the Earth below, the radiating red aura surrounds me, and a soft wind blows my flowing black locks in a gentle swirl about my face. Townspeople are gawking, but keep their distance out of fear of the demon in the sky. Palace guards are frantically approaching the gates as I float to the entrance, and I am really not looking forward to trying to explain myself. What am I going to say to them? Hey everyone, I come from a different world, take me to your leader…

My heartbeat quickens while feet make a steady landing on the steps leading to the immense gates, and I can't help but feel uneasy with the crowd gathering around me. At least a dozen guards dressed in full battle armor, the phoenix emblazoned atop steel plates on their chests, appear ready to kill on command. Long and short sword sheaths at their hips, and of course all metal is outstretched and pointed at me. I hear someone amongst the crowd yell; "a witch!" which, I must admit, in different circumstances wouldn't have been the worst name to be called.

Think Kaoru, what should I do? There's no way I can defeat a dozen armed men with only an Iphone, and a pack of sugar free gum in my pockets. My brow must be drenched with sweat, and my heart is racing, but somehow I maintain my composure. I look around the crowd for a familiar face, but the three people I'm looking for are nowhere to be found. I've only been gone for a day, so they must still be in town. Kenshin and Yahiko have to see the commotion at the palace, I'm sure all of Edo can view the spectacle.

"Kill her before she enters the palace!" One of the men screams while my legs turn to flee. Everything happens in slow motion, a soldier standing before me as I try to escape down the steps. I can feel his rust tipped spear as it pierces the flesh of my ribcage, the arrowhead jutting through my back. Taking a step backwards, I collapse to the ground, hands grasping the protruding rod, an indescribable pain shooting through my chest and shoulders. I do not scream; I can't seem to make any sound at all except for the loud thump of my body hitting the ground. The pavement below me is now a thickening crimson. Is this my blood? I think as a puddle is forming around my slim frame, sticking to my velvet locks.

Like a roar, I hear my Angel's voice again, "NO!" But he doesn't sound right, there is an edge to his tone, a fury I have never heard before. I look into stricken amber eyes, but they appear aged and tired. There are bags around his orbs that weren't there yesterday, and red stubble has formed on his chin and under his nose. He is racing to the top of the steps, and I tilt my head that is now resting in a pool of slow flowing blood, to view his ascent. The metallic, coppery, smell of blood in my nostrils is almost too much to bear. I cringe with the knowledge that it is my own, but Kenshin is here to save me again, a small smile forming on my lips. My Kenshin. I don't know why I should feel that way, but that's all I can think at the moment.

He races to the top in what seems like only seconds, and dispatches the guard that attacked me with a single unsheathing of his blade. Kenshin would have easily taken out the rest of the brigade I am sure of it, but I can't help but release a raspy breath. Rushing to my side, violet eyes large, "Kaoru," he whispers as he reaches to stroke my hair.

I can't make out what the guards are doing at the moment, but I see a dark shadow looming over us. My eyes widen in horror as the man prepares a killing blow. "Kenshin!" I mean for it to come out as a scream, but it is only a whimper. Tears flow freely down my soft cheeks, and I can feel my heartbeat slowing.

"Stand down at once!" a booming voice echoes in the background, but everything becomes a hazy gray after that. I can make out hushed voices around me, and that feeling of weightlessness takes over again as my body is lifted from the ground by familiar arms. My limbs are a limp mass as he carries me, and I try to close my eyes to sleep. I am so tired.

"Kaoru," Kenshin's voice pleads, I have to see him again, so I groggily open my orifices once more. "Kaoru, please stay awake for Sessha." His voice is a soft melody in my ears. Wait, why is he calling himself Sessha? I look at Kenshin's glossy violet eyes, and forget what it is I was even wondering in the first place. My heart skips a beat it seems because my vision only allows me to see Kenshin holding me in all his glory. His maroon gi is soft and warm against my tired body. His long red mass tied in a low tail at the nape of his perfect neck. God, how I want to touch his hair, its soft texture running through my calloused fingers. I know I shouldn't be thinking this in the state I'm in now, but I can't help it. Taking in a shaky deep breath, my lids close on their own, making it difficult to tell what is happening.

There is a man standing in front of me, the darkness surrounding us masked by his radiating beauty. His hair is a mess of fiery gold and brown reaching the nape of his neck. Two small braids form what looks like a tail behind his head, leaving a trail of red firelight as it sways in the seemingly breezeless air. His muscular chest is bare except for the ruby and gold vest hanging open, adorned with an embroidered phoenix over his heart, glittering against the dark. His black hakamas look comfortable, but no less regal, as they flow to his ankles. If I could describe the epitome of a beautiful man, this would be him.

"Kaoru," his voice echoes in the nothingness surrounding us. I feel completely underdressed standing next to him, but I realize I am no longer wearing my simple skirt and tank top anymore. My raven hair falls in silk waves down my back to reach the top of my breasts, and I am wearing the most expensive looking dress I have ever seen. It looks almost like a kimono, but the soft fabric is a thin gold with a blazing red phoenix sewn along the hem.

I can't help but feel nervous standing next to this man, his eyes a royal blue, but there is a gentleness about him that calms me. "Kaoru," he says as he reaches a hand to caress my blushing cheek. At this, I can't really tell what he did, but I feel rejuvenated. His hand emanating an unmistakable energy as he touches my chilled features. Staring at his pale pink lips, he whispers, "I am Suzaku." I don't think it comes out as a whisper though because it sends a jolt through my entire body, echoing down to my core, and everything becomes a fuzzy haze of colors behind my navy eyes.

As the world begins to come into focus again, I can see a girl standing over me. Her smile is infectious, and a glowing red symbol for healer dims from her petite forearm. A long single braid trailing almost to her knees, and I notice she is dressed rather strangely. Her legs seem longer because of the tiny navy blue shorts she is wearing, and a matching blue gi with thick white trim along the edges hugs her small frame. She can't be much older than 15, which, I suppose, isn't that much younger than my 19 years.

Her smile broadens as my eyes are totally focused now. "I told you I could do it gramps!" Her voice is so chipper it almost hurts my ears. I think I have another headache coming on. Oh joy. She must have noticed me wince because her voice noticeably softens as she places a hand atop mine on the bed I am laying on. "Hi Kaoru," I will just assume that Kenshin must have told her my name, "I'm Makimachi Misao!" I can't help but smile at her high spirits, and sit up on the wonderfully soft mattress. Expecting a giant spear to be lodged in my chest and to cry out in pain, but there is none; I think I feel even better than I have in a long time.

I just now realize that the room I am in is rather magnificent. Black wooden molding, carved with waves and bird like creatures, shining hints of gold and red, line the ceiling and floor of the bedroom. It matches the bed, and the rest of the various other pieces of furniture as well. I could probably sleep forever on this bed if I really wanted to. Ah, to sleep forever…

My thoughts are stopped as I look around at the anxious faces surrounding me. Kenshin stands near the door with head hung low, bangs masking his features. Oh how I wish I could see his gorgeous eyes. This thought causes a blush to form on warm cheeks. Looking away, I notice that Yahiko is next to the bed beside Misao, face grave, and two others hover near the bed as well. One is an older man with chin length white hair, and a long face and almost equally long goatee. Is that a bow in his beard? The other is a young man; probably about my age I would guess. He looks at me like he knows me, I can't say it's an unsettling look, but there is something in his eyes that tells me to trust him completely. Could they at least not look at me like I'm some kind of freak? What the heck happened anyway? Did I… die?

"You must be wondering how you survived." The white haired man answers my silent question, "my darling Misao healed your wound." His voice sounds regal, but there is a hint of humor in his tone. Soft gray eyes turn to me, "Kenshin and Yahiko you know. I am the Emperor of Edo, Kashiwazaki Nenji, and this is my youngest son Soujiro." Nenji smiles and points out the young man standing next to him.

I can feel my cheeks redden again looking at Soujiro. His muscular build unmistakable on his petite frame, hidden under a loose fitting blue gi and hakamas. Mysterious azure eyes watching me, his dark brown hair combed neatly to the front, wispy bangs nearly covering his features. Are all the men here so good looking?

"You though, may call me Okina." Did the emperor just wink at me? "First, I must apologize for my guard's recklessness. They did not know of your arrival. And, you can imagine what everyone thought at the spectacle outside. I have to say though, I knew right away who you are." Okina's smile broadens, deep crows feet appearing around his eyes, revealing his old age, but I'm not sure what he means by his statement, that he knows who I am. I'm Kaoru, big deal.

"We have been waiting over a century for your arrival, Kaoru." Okina pauses, I'm assuming he wants me to say something, but no words escape my lips. They have been waiting for me for over a hundred years? I went on a blind date once, and he was ten minutes late. Do you think I waited for that guy? I don't think so…

"When I saw you come down from the sky, your warrior spirit was almost blinding. I knew Suzaku could never leave our humble city. I knew that he had finally sent us the one who would restore balance to Edo. He sent us you, Kaoru, who hails from another world entirely, to be our priestess. You are the only one who can save us." I can't even imagine the perplexed look that must be plastered on my face. Me, save an empire? That kind of stuff is meant for important people like Presidents or Kings, not little old Kamiya Kaoru. A small laugh escapes my lips, shouldn't I be indestructible, or have super powers or something? I practically just got killed when I entered Edo this time, how can I possibly save this place, and from what?

"I don't understand," is all I can manage. "I am just Kamiya Kaoru. I can't possibly be the one you are looking for…"

"There is no discussion to be had here," Okina winks again, "My word is law." It's hard to take him serious with that goofy expression on his face, but I highly doubt that he would be joking at a time like this. Backing away from the bed, "Misao will answer any questions you may have," another wide grin on his face, "once you are feeling up to it, we will have a celebration in your honor." He looks a little too excited about that I think… "Well, once again, my deepest apologies for what occurred earlier. But, I must leave you, there are matters of business to attend to." And that was that, Okina just turned and left.

Can I really be the person they have been waiting for all this time? Like I need anymore on my plate right now with dad's studio to take care of, and school. Well, I suppose since my studies are over for the summer, I could maybe at least find out what the emperor was talking about.

As if on cue, Misao's chipper voice chimes in, "don't mind gramps, he can be a little off the wall some times." It's hard to believe she has the guts to talk about the emperor of her city that way, but what do I know? "Are you really from another world?" She gives me a quizzical look, and I nod slightly in response. "Pfft," it's strange how her tone just suddenly changed like that, "you're just a girl! You have no special abilities at all! You don't even look like a warrior!" Misao's arms flap in frustration. I'm a little taken aback, I must say, because she certainly didn't act this way when Okina was around.

I can't help it, but droplets form behind my eyes. She is right though; I am just a girl. There's nothing unique about me at all. "Shut up weasel girl!" I'm actually surprised to hear Yahiko's voice come to my defense. "Kaoru is a fighter! She nearly took out the entire Shinsengumi to protect me!" That's nice of him to say, but I think it was really Kenshin who saved us, and there were only 10 men fighting. But, his words do make me feel a little better.

"Well, it didn't save her earlier today did it?" Misao's eyes are an icy green piercing my own. "You can't even defend yourself! What a waste of time waiting around for you!" Ok, that was a little harsh. It looks like she is going to say something else when Soujiro puts a hand on her shoulder, "that's enough Misao."

The young ninja girl turns to embrace Soujiro. Tearful sobs wretch her small frame, bringing her even closer to his warm body. Looking up at him, she pulls back slightly, "I'm so sorry Sou-chan. I just…" Misao pauses to look towards me on the bed, covering her mouth as tears stream down her face. She rushes out the door. Uh, yeah, that was awkward.

To be honest, I'm not really sure what to make of that whole situation, "I don't think your sister likes me very much," I find myself saying to Soujiro.

"She's not my sister," cerulean orbs looking down into my own. BINGO, that's why it seemed awkward; they must be lovers or something. Brothers and sisters don't normally hug like that do they? How would I know though?

"Please excuse Misao," his voice is gentle as an endearing smile crosses his features. "She has had a rough few years." I'm waiting for him to continue, but it looks like the book on Misao's life is closed. "I would be happy to answer any questions you may have," I think I might melt with the way he smiles at me, and I make a small nod. It is at this time that I notice that there are just the two of us left in the room now. I'm a little disappointed that Kenshin left, I really wanted to talk to him. Well, not really talk, I just wanted to be with him, just to be near him I guess. Oh Kaoru, get it together!

Taking my time to think for a moment because, I mean, what should I ask first? "What did your father mean when he said that I can restore balance to Edo?"

Soujiro sits beside me on the soft mattress, only a few inches away. Placing a hand atop mine, sending tingles up my spine, "you are the Priestess of Suzaku, Kaoru." I can feel his warm breathing as his lips near mine. Is he going to kiss me? I'm not really sure what to do, but with a blush my head tilts downward out of reflex. Isn't he dating Misao?

"I'm sorry Soujiro," I say as he backs away from me on the bed, "everything is happening so fast." I'm not sure if I mean things between him and me, or being a savior, or what, but it is a bit overwhelming. Looking back up at him, his bright smile a welcome sight.

With Soujiro's hand still on mine, the words spew from my lips, "I just don't think I am who you think I am." I pause, "Misao is right, I don't have any special abilities. I don't even know what a priestess is supposed to do?"

With another genuine smile, he looks at me like he's known me for a lifetime, not the short time since we first met, "you just have to be yourself Kaoru, and you will know what to do." Ok, that's not cryptic at all.

Soujiro must sense my insecurities as he continues because his hand squeezes mine reassuringly. "You only need to summon Suzaku and wish peace in Edo." He acts like that just happens every day or something, is Suzaku a Jeanie?

"OK, how do I summon him? I can do it right now."

"You really don't know do you?" Now I can see some uncertainty in his eyes, and I nod in affirmation.

"Suzaku has protected Edo for nearly a millennia, when the last priestess appeared. She was a woman from another world, like you Kaoru," his eyes are so damn gorgeous! "It is written in the red scrolls that another priestess will come to Edo if our city is ever in need. With Kyoto under the rule of a power hungry tyrant, it is only a matter of time before they call for war against Edo. That is why you are so important," Soujiro pauses to see if I give any reaction to this story. I must just look like a blank slate because he simply continues.

"The legend states that the priestess must gather the seven stars of Suzaku, and once she does this, she may summon the God to Earth. He will grant her three wishes." So he is a Jeanie, I giggle silently to myself at this. "Once you have wished for peace in Edo, you may ask for whatever your heart desires."

"How do I get the seven stars? Aren't they kind of big?" I'm imagining lugging giant balls of gas on my shoulders, and Soujiro laughs. It's a hearty sound, I have to admit, I kind of like it. Seeing him smile somehow makes me happy.

"The Suzaku seven are not actual stars Kaoru!" Another chuckle escapes him, and I feel pretty foolish, but how am I suppose to know that stars aren't really stars in this world? "For instance," he pauses and I notice a glowing symbol on his shoulder, "I am one of Suzaku's celestial warriors. I have the mark of the Tenken."

"Oh," is all I can manage.

"Kenshin is marked with the Heart of Sword, and Misao, as you may have noticed, is the healer. My older brother, Aoshi, bears the Okashira symbol." Did his smile actually dim with the mentioning of his brother? "He has left the palace, and I fear that he might be difficult to find. We have people searching for him, but with no luck. There are rumors that he is in Kyoto, but that is all they are, rumors. So, that leaves three others who have the Suzaku branding somewhere on their bodies. Once we find them, we can perform the summoning ceremony."

"How do I find them?" It seems like a reasonable question I think, but he just gives me a blank look.

"I thought you would know how to find them. Perhaps they will find you." At that moment, a long beep comes from my Iphone on the nightstand beside the bed. Soujiro looks at me with eager eyes, just like a man to love new electronic gadgets. He hands me my phone, "here is your magical device, Kaoru." Magical device? Ha, I wish!

Turning on the phone, I see that a new app has been downloaded. That's weird, but it doesn't really faze me anymore. Weirder things have happened it would seem. _Suzaku Star Finder_, how clever, I muse. Opening the application, a small screen with how the app works, and instructions, pops up:

_**Welcome Priestess of Suzaku! Find exactly what you are looking for with the Suzaku Star Finder! It's easy!**_ Geesh, enough with the exclamations, I think to myself.

_**If you always keep this app open, it will point you in the direction of the nearest celestial warrior, and beep when they are within one mile from your location. The beeping will stop once you have found one of the Suzaku Seven, and will not go off again in their presence.**_

_**ALWAYS KEEP THIS APP OPEN!**_ OK, didn't you write that twice? _**FAILURE TO DO SO MAY LEAD YOU IN THE WRONG DIRECTION.**_

_**And remember, the celestial warriors are here to protect you, so have no fear on your quest. Good luck priestess!**_

At the bottom of the screen, there is a dash, and a chibi version of Suzaku that appeared in my vision, smiling at me. He's so cute! I can't help but grin myself.

"I guess that answers that question then," I mumble to nobody in particular, and show Soujiro the application, explaining how it works. His face is priceless, a combination of shock and awe at this seemingly mystical device in my hands. Hopefully I will find all of the seven warriors before my battery dies.

In the midst of all this talking, I can't help but feel like I am forgetting something, or someone. There is something I came here to do…

It is at this moment that I hear a knock on the door to see a clean-shaven Kenshin, dark circles lingering under violet eyes, peering inside. "Kaoru," he pauses.

"Kenshin!" My face lights up at his proximity, and Soujiro jumps up off the bed. With a bow, "we will speak more," tenderly, the raven-haired man speaks, "Kaoru." I could be mistaken, but did Soujiro just bump Kenshin's shoulder on purpose as he left the room? Forgetting this thought almost instantly because my red haired God has taken Soujiro's place on the bed next to me.

Kenshin's eyes are downcast, shielded by his fiery bangs, so I'm sure he can't notice how bright pink my face must be as I take in his scent. That's where I smelt it before, that mix of soap and sandalwood. Somehow, I think I have been waiting for this man my entire life.

A moment of silence passes before we both say the others name at the same time. I can't help but giggle, and blue eyes look into his purple orbs, waiting for him to continue. "Kaoru," I can't help but close my eyes for a few seconds when he says my name, it just feels right.

"Sessha has failed you," OK, this unworthy one stuff is just getting annoying.

"What do you mean Kenshin?" I ask.

"Sessha,"

"Quit with the Sessha stuff already!" I interrupt, and his awe struck face melts into a genuine smile. "You will never be unworthy. Never, not to me." I don't really know why I'm saying this. I mean I hardly even know him, but there's just something about Kenshin, I just can't explain it I guess. The emperor says that they have been waiting centuries for me to show up here, but I feel like I have been waiting lifetimes for Kenshin.

I can't help but trace his single scar with a slim fingertip, and wonder how he got it. Even though it is a part of him, I wish there was some way I could heal him. "Hai," he whispers at my gentle touch, and reaches a hand to hold mine against his cheek. Bangs no longer shielding his features, and I ask him again, "how could you ever think you have failed me Kenshin? All you have done since I came here is protect me."

Taking my hand from his face, he places it softly on the bed, "you were gone for so long, I thought," a pause, "I thought the worst had happened to you. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I heard news of a black haired woman arriving in Kyoto. They think she is the Priestess of Seirryu." Wait a minute, there's more than one priestess. As if a light bulb goes off in my brain, Megumi! Oh my gosh, I forgot all about her!

"Megumi-chan?" I ask, "but that's impossible, I was only gone for one day. And you heard this news a few weeks ago."

Kenshin looks at me like I'm crazy once again. Can't he just look at me with those sultry, sexy, eyes all the time? "You disappeared a little over a month ago." A month? That must mean that time goes faster in the book world. If Megumi has been here for over a month… I can't help the tears that are suddenly streaming down my cheeks. "Kaoru, please don't cry." He whispers and pulls me into a warm embrace, "I went to Kyoto looking for you, and when I couldn't find you, I came back here. I'm sorry Kaoru. I wasn't fast enough to stop what happened to you. Please forgive me."

Pulling away from Kenshin, "I don't blame you Kenshin. I'm not upset because of that… I need to find Megumi-chan. If she's been here for over a month… Look what happened to me when I got here, what if," a lump forms in my throat, "what if something bad happened to her here. She will think I abandoned her!" I can't help it, but the tears just won't stop flowing.

Kenshin puts both hands on my shoulders, coaxing me to look at him, "your friend is safe. I know this because I saw her in Kyoto when I was looking for you. At first I thought it was you with her long black hair, and similar dress, but when I got closer, I discovered the truth." He pauses while my body calms down. "She has not been physically harmed from what I could tell." I smile at that, eyes now dry. That's a relief.

"Thank you Kenshin." He nods, and pulls away from me. "Please, tell the emperor and the others, that I cannot be the Priestess of Suzaku."

"But Kaoru," I hold my hand up, stopping his protests.

"I cannot look for the celestial warriors until I rescue Megumi-chan first." Kenshin smiles that silly grin of his. "Please tell everyone that I must go to Kyoto immediately. There are no ifs, ands or buts about it." I must say his smile is infectious as my own broadens across my face. "Of course, if you… and the other warriors would like to come as well, then you are welcome to."

My heart must be racing a mile a minute as Kenshin nods, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss atop my forehead. I think my face must be a permanent rose color by now, and I smile timidly back at him. "Hai," he says and walks out of my room.

Finally, I sigh in relief, I have found Megumi! Plopping my head down on the soft king size pillow, I am giddy with anticipation to go search for my friend.

* * *

So there you have another chapter. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. It really makes me happy that people are enjoying the story :) Please continue to review. Keep in mind that things will be explained further in the story, like why Misao reacted the way she did etc... So, I hope you like it so far, let me know what you think, good or bad. Preferably good though ^_^x


	6. Another Celestial Warrior?

**DISLCAIMER:** I don't own anything *sigh*. :)

**CHAPTER 5: Another Celestial Warrior?**

Even though I wanted to leave for Kyoto the moment Kenshin told me he saw Megumi-chan there, the emperor and everyone else was very adamant about leaving in the morning. Something about the Edo streets not being safe at night... Are there vampires around, or the boogieman lurking in dark corners? They did mention something about the Wolves of Mibu only coming out at night, which does sound rather frightening, but I mean, when you're surrounded by a bunch of mystical super warriors only here to protect you, it kind of makes you feel invincible I guess.

The night goes by slowly because I'm so anxious to get going. Actually, I'm a little irked that we have to wait to leave because Soujiro said that it will take at least two weeks to get to Kyoto by horseback. Two weeks? Don't they have some kind of super teleportation device or at least a train we could take? I hope Megumi doesn't hate me by the time we finally get there.

After what seems like an eternity, the next morning arrives without any surprises, and I am secretly happy that I never rode a horse before in my life because Kenshin offered to let me on his steed. Soujiro offered as well of course, but I had to politely tell him that I had already told Kenshin I would ride with him. I was pretty ecstatic that Soujiro and Kenshin were both coming with me to Kyoto, but not so happy when I found out that Misao was riding with us as well. If looks could kill… But, Okina insisted that all the celestial warriors must be at my side at all times, so Misao was forced to come. I suppose she will be very useful on the trip if any of us should become injured.

Unfortunately for Yahiko, this meant that he had to remain at the palace, but who would complain really? He'll get waited on hand and foot, and get all the free food he could want. It's really a win-win situation for him, but he of course doesn't see it that way. He thinks he's going to miss all the action, and I hope that he's wrong because it would be nice if the ride to Kyoto is peaceful and easy.

Immediately into our journey, I can't help feeling Kenshin's well-defined chest very prominent under his burgundy gi as he presses against my back, warming my muscles. My body melts into his as I revel in the fact that the man of my dreams really exists. Strong arms act as a barrier preventing any chance of me falling off the gallant stallion. I could get used to this.

The outskirts of Edo are a luscious green, the path to Kyoto lined with various trees and some overgrown flowers. It's quite a sight in comparison to the lack of lush vegetation in the city back home. It's only been about an hour or so of riding, and my rear is definitely feeling the burn. I hope we take a break soon, but it doesn't look like anyone else is having any issues. I hope I can manage the whole trip because this is ridiculous!

"Are you comfortable, Kaoru?" Kenshin whispers, tickling my ear. My mind in a daze as my cheeks flush, "hai," I breathe. Well, what am I going to say though? Nobody else is complaining that their butt hurts…

It must have been three more hours of steady trotting before we finally stop to let our horses take a break. My legs feel like jello as Kenshin lifts me from our rust colored steed, and I nod in appreciation.

My stomach grumbles noticeably while Soujiro pulls a satchel from his horse containing water and various delicious food items.

"Geez, save some for the rest of us!" Misao pipes in just as I'm about to take a bite out of the rice ball in my hand. What a total b-word, I think to myself. I know, who censors their own thoughts… I just don't like swearing I guess, even if it's not out loud. It's not like I didn't leave them any; I only ate five! I suppose the bag is considerably low on food now, but there's definitely enough for everybody, at least two each…

"Don't worry Kaoru," ah sweet Soujiro, "I brought more than one bag of food. It should last us at least a few days." His smile is so bright, but not one of those fake ones you use if you are just pretending to smile.

After a half an hour of rest, we are back on the road. We continue like this, resting every few hours or so, until night is almost upon us, and Kenshin and Soujiro decide it's best to set up camp. The horses need a rest just as much as we do.

Finding a secluded spot a considerable distance from the main road, Kenshin helps Soujiro set up the tent while Misao tries to help, but after failing miserably is told to take a seat next to me while they finish. This makes me very happy I must say. Wow, it's nothing like the tents I was imagining if I was camping back home. This one is pretty elaborate, almost a mini palace, with multiple rooms, and even a stable to lock up the horses!

"Isn't this kind of big?" I say to no one in particular.

"I am next in line for the thrown you know." Soujiro smiles, "I'm not going to be sleeping in the mud." He pauses, "unless you wish it priestess." Did I mention that I am surrounded by two, drop dead gorgeous, men? Who, if they wanted to, could completely have their way with me right now, and I wouldn't mind. I blush noticeably at this thought, just the way he calls me priestess sends shivers of delight down my spine. OK, back to reality Kaoru!

Taking a deep breath, "of course not Soujiro." I try to make my smile as endearing as his own, but I think I have failed completely. He doesn't seem to notice though.

Just as they finish putting up our quarters, it's as if the whole thing simply disappears. But, that can't be, I know it was just there… Soujiro must see me gawking as he says, "the tent is made from dragon scales," as if that's the most normal thing in the world. "If I snap this piece here," Soujiro kneels to the ground where he seems to push a button out of thin air, and our red and gold tent palace suddenly appears. "And if I push it again," he says, snapping the piece of cloth causing the forest to be visible once more in its place. "The fabric bends the vision of those around it to reflect their surroundings, so if someone should happen to come upon our camp, they will only see the forest before them." That's just cool, I think to myself. Just imagine what you could do with an invisibility cloak!

There is a room for each of us in our makeshift pavilion; it even has a restroom, which is amazing. This is by far the best camping experience I have ever had. I'm used to dealing with bugs, and forget about tents, dad and I used to rough it with just two sleeping bags and a campfire. Come to think of it, I don't even remember the last time I went camping because the time before that I got bit up so bad that I never wanted to go back. I must have been only seven or eight.

A small hallway separates my room from Soujiro and Misao's, and Kenshin's is adjacent to mine. The restroom is down at the end of the hall, along with the horse's stable as well as the entrance. As I settle into my sleeping quarters, I notice that the roof is actually transparent, which makes it feel like I really am just going to sleep outside under the stars.

"Beautiful," I mumble with soft twinkling of distant galaxies illuminating the richness of the fabric on the walls, and I hear light footsteps at my door.

"Hai," Kenshin's voice is gentle as I turn to him. His eyes a pale violet, specks of gold float around his irises as he looks into my own. I don't really know what to say, but once again my cheeks warm in his presence. I wonder if any other man has made me blush as much as he has. None come to mind.

Walking into my room, he hands me a small pouch with a few rice balls inside. "Incase you get hungry," he grins, and I smile back in thanks.

Nodding, Kenshin turns to leave. He is halfway towards the door when I find myself begging, "please stay." I'm not sure why, but I always just feel safer when he is around.

"I don't think his majesty would like that very much," there is a hint of humor in his tone as he faces me once again.

"Why would I care what Okina thinks about it? He's not even here anyway." This gains a quizzical look from the red haired man.

"I wasn't talking about the emperor, Kaoru."

"Oh," I blush thinking of Soujiro. Would he really mind if Kenshin spent the night in my room? But, if I ask for Kenshin's protection, it's his duty to be by my side. Soujiro is sure to understand that.

"I will be right on the other side of that wall, there is no need to be afraid." Kenshin's calloused fingers move a loose strand of raven locks from my face. What he says is true, I think to myself. There is only a thin wall separating us, so I guess it won't be so bad. I nod, and I may be mistaken, but he looks like he was hoping I would disagree. I can dream can't I?

Unsure how much time has passed with the moon a glowing orb in the sky above, I realize that sleep does not want to come tonight. Deciding that doing some katas is the only thing that might tire me out, I get changed into my training gear and grab the bokken attached to my pack. An hour must have passed before beads of sweat begin to dribble down my cheeks, and I know it's time to quit for the night. I am actually pretty surprised that I managed to get such a good workout while being as quiet as possible.

Awesome, now I'm all sweaty and disgusting. Tiptoeing out of my room, towel and toiletries in hand, I make my way down the hall. Stifling a laugh as I imagine how bizarre it must be to walk by our little camp while I'm showering because I doubt the dragon scales can block out the sound of the water as well. Come to think of it, is there even going to be a shower, or just a hole in the ground and a bucket of water?

Noticing that Kenshin's room is slightly ajar, I can't help but peek inside, picturing his peaceful façade and the slow rise and fall of his chest. Looking in with the only light that of the full moon overhead, I am surprised to see the room empty. Well, that's a little annoying considering that he told me he would be right there if I need any help. Moving the cloth door slightly to get a better view of his sleeping quarters, I notice that his bed is bare, but Kenshin is indeed sleeping inside, perched up against the wall. His scar seems a little redder, but other than that, his gorgeous features are everything that I could have ever imagined.

Kenshin's shoulders rise and fall to the slow rhythm of his breathing, his sakabattou secure in his waiting hands. It's hard to think of him as a fearsome warrior in such an innocent position, come to think of it, how can he sleep like that? If that were myself, I would have probably toppled over by now, lying with butt in the air, and face plastered to the ground.

Satisfied that my Kenshin is still here, a smile spreads on my lips as I back away from his room, his cloth door fluttering back into place. I know I shouldn't be calling him "my Kenshin," but I can at least call him that in my own mind, right?

Back on track again, I arrive at the restroom, and am pleasantly surprised with the modern advances available. There is no shower, but a large tub with a faucet, and a toilet reside on the other side of the room. I am just going to assume that there is some kind of magic involved here because I don't even want to know how they can possibly have a working toilet, and tub in a makeshift tent. But I am not going to complain, that's for sure!

The warm bath is a welcome treat with the scent of jasmine filling my nostrils from the oil I added to the water. I can feel my senses relaxing already as a wonderful sigh escapes my lips. This is definitely the best camping trip I have ever been on.

I'm not sure how long it has been, but I can feel my eyelids begin to droop. Taking this as my cue, I unplug the drain, and wrap myself in the softest towel my skin has ever experienced. As I open the door from the restroom, I am met with raging green eyes and a disheveled Misao. OK, what have I done now to piss her off?

"Pfft," I can't help but roll my eyes, "you're so inconsiderate Kaoru! You've been in there for over two hours!" I don't really know what to say to this, really? Two hours? I must have dozed off. "Because of you, I had to go to the bathroom outside!" Looking at her now, her braid half out of its holder, and her arms flapping wildly, I can't help but try to suppress my laughter. This is serious Kaoru, don't laugh, or she will hate you even more.

"I'm sorry Misao, I didn't know you were waiting." Feeling this is sufficient enough of an apology, I walk past her toward my room, a silent giggle escaping my lips. I don't get very far before I feel her small hand grab my bare arm, halting my stride. I'm about to yank my arm free when I hear Misao sniffling behind me. I am starting to think this isn't just about her having to relieve herself outside.

"Because of you," Misao's voice quivers, and I can tell she must be crying. I don't know why, but any humor I found in the situation disappears, and a lump forms in my throat. "Aoshi-sama is gone." Aoshi… my mind tries to remember the name. Ah, Soujiro's older brother. "And because of you, I lost the only thing that matters." I'm not really sure how I could be the cause of this, but it's obvious that she needs to let some things off her chest.

Turning back to face her, Misao's expression is miserable with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her grip on my arm loosens, and she holds a gold chain in her other fist. It's beautiful, the gold glittering in the moonlight, reflecting off the twisting braids. I notice that the chain is broken at the ends, and I look up into Misao's shimmering green orbs. "This is the only thing I have of Aoshi-sama, and because of you, priestess," her words are like daggers as I realize what must have happened, "it broke out in the woods. And now," her lip trembles, "and now, I don't have anything anymore!" Pushing me roughly to the side, she runs to her room.

As if in a daze, I make my way back to my quarters. About half way across the hall, I Look down and notice the chain lying haphazardly on the floor. Picking it up, the braids unravel slightly in my grasp, and I finally enter my room. I can't help but feel sorry for what happened to Misao. I suppose that was very rude of me to take so much time in the bathroom, but I mean, she could have knocked or something to let me know she was waiting, right? I'm actually surprised that no one was awoken by Misao's screaming. Maybe they are all just used to it I guess.

My thoughts are interrupted though as I hear the muffled voices of Misao, and Soujiro talking across the hall. My heart pulls at my chest when I hear a sob echo through the room, and I look down at the gold chain in my hand. Yes Kaoru, it would be very stupid of me to leave and search for Misao's lost jewelry right now, but I can't help but think perhaps I should. It was my fault that she lost it… Well, I guess it's settled then; I'm not tired anymore anyway. My body moves on it's own as I get dressed once again into my training garb, bokken strapped to my side just incase. Should I tell Kenshin I am leaving? Nah, I'll only be gone for a short time.

Out of habit, I slip my iphone into my pocket, and head for the door. My breath catches when I find that Kenshin is waiting for me outside my room. God, he's gorgeous! "Kaoru," my name is velvet coming from his tongue, and I blush. For some reason I feel like I just got caught trying to sneak out to go to a party back at home. But, they never said I could never go out of the tent on my own; it just feels like I am disappointing him though, don't ask me why. "Kenshin," I whisper.

"I overheard your conversation with Misao, and if you are planning to go outside," he pauses, and I can't help but interrupt.

"So what if I plan to go outside, you can't stop me! I'm not a prisoner here!" I regret the words immediately because I don't mean them. Of course I don't feel like a prisoner, not at all. "I mean… I am your priestess, so I can come and go as I please."

A hint of a smile crosses Kenshin's lips, "Of course Kaoru. You are welcome to go at anytime, but it is advisable to have one of the celestial warriors with you at all times." My blush deepens, and my head nods slightly. Who wouldn't want Kenshin as their own personal bodyguard? "Especially with the moon at its fullest." I was expecting him to say more, but I guess that's it.

"Hai," I nod, and we finally make our way out of the tent. In hindsight I am really glad that Kenshin offered to come with me because being alone with him at night in the middle of the forest is definitely less scary than if I went by myself. OK, a lot less scary. I really wish I had a flashlight or something because I have a feeling it will take me forever to find the other part of Misao's necklace. I don't even know what it looks like!

A light bulb goes off in my head as I pull out my iphone. Don't ask me why, but when I first got it I downloaded a whole bunch of useless apps. Luckily, one of them happens to be a flashlight application. Like a small headlight, the cell phone shines, illuminating some of the forest floor. Kenshin walks silently beside me, I'm not sure if he is freaked out by this new technology, but he doesn't show it if he is.

I wish Misao told me where she went in the woods because this is going to be impossible to find without any sort of direction. I hope Kenshin knows how to get back to camp. I'm sure he does, he seems like the type that always knows where he is. Right, I'm rambling, on to looking for the necklace.

We must have been looking for thirty minutes or so before I hear some rustling of leaves up ahead. Kenshin's strong arm stretches out before me, blocking my path. I can feel my pulse quicken in anticipation, waiting for some kind of monster to jump out of the bushes, but after a few moments of silence, Kenshin nods and we progress deeper into the woods.

Being a woman, I am already predisposed to having a horrible sense of direction, and being Kaoru, that makes it even worse. Thank God Kenshin is with me, otherwise I'm sure I would be screaming at any strange sound, and running around like a crazy person trying to find our campsite.

As if an eternity has passed, and when I am just about the give up and turn back, I see it, a slight hint of gold in the distance reflecting off of the ridiculously bright full moon. "There it is!" I exclaim, and almost instantly, my mouth forms a smile. I run to gather the missing locket in my hands. No wonder Misao was so upset, it's beautiful with a delicate braid on the outside, encasing the heart-shaped locket. It matches the chain perfectly. I can't help but open it. I must see what Aoshi looks like. I am disappointed though because the locket is empty, oh right; do they even have photographs in this world? What's the point of a locket then? Closing the heart, I slip both pieces of jewelry into my pocket. "Let's go back to camp," I turn to Kenshin, a ridiculous grin plastered on my face. He smiles back, and my face lights up even more.

"Can you lead?" I ask, "I have no idea where we are." Kenshin nods, and he steps in front. His scent breezes by my nose, and a rush of giddiness flows through me. He must notice my pause because he turns his head slightly, so I can see his profile. He reaches out a calloused hand, and I take his invitation, entwining my fingers with his. There is no other place I would rather be.

It seems like forever passes before Kenshin stops in his stride, and I can't help but bump into him. I can hear it now, men's voices up ahead. "When's Zanza coming back?" His voice is deep, and cracked from what I can only guess is from years of smoking. Do they even have cigarettes here in this time, in this world?

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_. I can feel Kenshin tense in front of me. "What was that?" One of the men says as they are headed towards us now. _**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_. Looking at the iphone in my hands, the Suzaku Star Finder app is open. _**Celestial Warrior is nearby**_. Great! We already found another warrior! Fumbling to shut off the device, I can feel the hairs on the nape of my neck stand on ends as a low rumble comes from the bushes behind me.

Turning my head, I look back at red eyes piercing through the brush, and somehow white teeth seem to glow beneath snarled gums. A giant paw steps forward into the moonlit sky, and I can see the enormity of the beast in front of me. Its fur is a mix of grey and black with its head almost to my shoulders. I can only imagine how tall it must be on its hind legs. No wonder nobody wanted me to be running around at night on a full moon.

Almost instantly, my palms begin to sweat, and my heart might just burst out of my chest in fear. Don't ask me how, but Kenshin has now gotten between me and what I can only assume is an instant death if he wasn't there to protect me. "Run! And don't look back." Kenshin yells, pushing me with one hand, and you don't have to tell me twice. I take off in the direction of the two men, flying, and I hear the beast roar behind me. The red light is blinding, and I feel my ankle give out on a jutting piece of underbrush. Falling to the floor, I turn over quickly, panting with twigs scratching my palms as I back up. My head bumps into something hard. Looking up I see one of the men standing over me, a creepy grin on his face. He is one of the celestial warriors we have been looking for?

"Please, help Kenshin!" I find my body being pulled up by strong hands, but a sense of dread overcomes me. "Let's get out of here Mordikai." The trembling voice of the other man chimes in. What kind of warriors would run away scared? "Yeah, let's go. We'll take the girl with us."

I don't think so, "No, we have to fight with Kenshin! We can't just leave him." Struggling to free myself from the man's hard grasp, but getting nowhere, I take my foot and stomp as hard as I can. Hearing his painful scream is satisfying, but only for a moment because the other man's hand is now covering my mouth and nose. It is only seconds before my body goes limp from the chloroform. The forest becomes a red and grey blur, and my world is brought to darkness once again.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for the update, but I hope you like it. I will update again soon I promise, now that I am in the swing of things at school and my baby is sleeping early at night, woo hoo ;) Please review and let me know what you think


	7. Tall Tales, Warthogs, and Giants

Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading so far everyone, enjoy! This chapter is a little short, but there is more to come. I will try to post once a week. Reviews = my fingers typing faster

**DISLCAIMER:** I don't own anything *sigh*. :)

**CHAPTER 6: Tall Tales, Warthogs, and Giants**

"He can crush a man's skull with his bare hands." Well, this doesn't sound too promising, I think to myself as I struggle to open my eyes, flaming hair an imprint behind my lids. I'm sure Kenshin is just fine… He probably killed that giant dog with that red light power thingy of his… Uh, this whole getting knocked out every other day is becoming really annoying! With my head pounding, I decide that perhaps I should listen in before letting my captors know I am awake.

Realizing that I am sitting against a cold wall with my hands tied behind me, and my legs have fallen asleep, which is definitely a big detriment to the whole keeping still idea; I try to discretely shake my legs a little without announcing my presence. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Nothing is worse than that pins and needles feeling, especially when you are trying to remain silent. "I heard he's 10 feet tall!" Another man's voice joins the conversation, and I wonder whom it is they are talking about.

"Sounds like a joke to me, have any of you even seen the new boss?" The room goes noticeably silent until finally someone else says, "anyone who has is dead." At this I can feel my palms begin to sweat. "That doesn't even make any sense dumbass." Another man laughs. What have you gotten yourself into now Kaoru? I really wish Meg was here, she would know what to do, or at least she would be able to cleverly trick them into letting us go.

Deciding to attempt to open my eyes just slightly enough to see a little of my surroundings, I tilt my head down, and lift my lids. Maybe if I concentrate on breathing it will prevent me from freaking out. Even with my eyes mostly closed, I can't help but picture Kenshin standing before that… beast, wolf, whatever that was. He is a trained fighter, so I'm sure that he is all right.

"Look who's finally awake!" A gruff voice on the other side of the room states, and I know he must be talking about me. Unsure what course of action to take next, I look up to see a short, chubby, man with stubble adorning his chin, and a mole the size of a quarter on his left cheek. I try not to cringe, but eh, who cares, he's gross!

Glancing around, I don't see either man from the forest, and I can't help but wonder what these guys plan to do with me. Well, I'm not about to just sit around waiting to be victimized, that's for sure! Sliding my hands under me, I couldn't be more grateful for all those years of kendo training because flexibility is my friend. My legs slip easily through my arms, and I notice that mole man is walking towards me. Surprisingly, the other guys in the room don't seem to care that I am even here.

I jump to my feet, but limp slightly because my legs are still sleeping, and my ankle is suddenly throbbing. Hissing, I can't believe I tripped over that stupid branch earlier! Mole man doesn't stop in his approach, and I bear all of my weight on my right foot. There is really nothing in my vicinity that I can use as a weapon, but if I can somehow hobble my way to the opposite corner… Forget it Kaoru, I guess good old-fashioned fist fighting will have to do.

Getting into a fighting stance, it must be the adrenaline that makes my ankle pain disappear with the man almost an arms length away now. Just as he reaches a chubby finger to touch my face, he stops. His barrel of an arm halts in midair because there is a sudden, loud, commotion outside. Men grunting, and fists pounding into flesh echo through the small dining room, and everyone, even my pursuer has gone to look out one of the windows. Great! Taking this opportunity, I tiptoe toward the exit, and revel in the fact that I managed to escape unscathed.

My heart beats at a rate of borderline tachycardia as I sprint my way through the maze of corridors. I wish my iphone had a GPS app to find a way out of this place! I look behind me to see if any of the men have noticed my departure yet, and luckily nobody is following me.

Legs carrying me faster now, my swollen ankle aches, but the adrenaline flowing through my system blocks out the pain. I see a door up ahead; it must be the exit. Running through the large oak door while simultaneously slamming it shut behind me, my heart sinks as I realize I've mistakenly run into a bedroom. Kaoru, you are such an idiot some times!

Turning around, I swing the door open with a jolt, not even paying attention to the fact that I just barely missed hitting my own face with the hard wood. Deciding to run left, I head in that direction, but see a short, fat, and silhouetted shadow as I start to turn the corner. OK, wrong way. Turning quickly, and of course my iphone decides to beep at this exact moment. Awesome, now chubbos over there will know where I am.

I pick up speed down the hall, glancing behind to see if the man is following me. Just my luck though because it seems as if at the exact moment that I decided to look to my rear, I ram headfirst into what feels like a concrete wall. I can't help but topple to the ground, and look up to see the bandaged back of what looks like a giant of a man in front of me, a white gi slung over his muscular shoulder. Gulping noticeably, the man doesn't even seem phased that I ran into him, and pretty hard I might add.

While in the crab position on the floor, the very tall, incredibly ripped, man turns to face me. I can't help but take in his physique. Once again it seems the men of this world… breathtaking really. My eyes move upward passed his chiseled abs, which I am kind of upset because my view is blocked by some stupid white bandages (can you tell that I haven't dated in a while?). He could definitely lose the long beard… and the long black ponytail doesn't really suit him at all.

Finally, my blue orbs make contact with his brown ones, and a gasp escapes my lips. His eyes are contemplative, and it feels like a lifetime has come and gone, but in reality it has only been a few seconds when "Jou-chan?" Comes from his mouth, a voice that I would recognize anywhere. Sanosuke. Sanosuke Sagara.


	8. Zanza, My Hero

**DISLCAIMER:** I don't own anything *sigh*. :)

**CHAPTER 7: Zanza, My Hero  
**

Blinking a few times, I'm not sure if I just imagined Sano's voice or what? I mean, it is kind of a shock. How did he even get here? And what the hell happened to his hair? Not to mention that beard is just ridiculous. Even though I know the situation I am faced with at the moment is still dangerous, I can't help but laugh.

One of his lean, very muscular arms reaches to help me up. Do men when they come to this world become super fit or something? I don't think I got any skinnier or prettier, what's up with that? Maybe I did get lighter because he lifts me as if I weigh nothing at all. "Jou-" I can't help but cut him off and give him the biggest hug I think that I have ever given in my life.

"Sano," it comes out in a choked cry/laugh, and I find myself laughing uncontrollably and crying at the same time. Maybe it's because of the fact that I finally have a familiar face next to me, and maybe because I am trapped in this house with a bunch of hoodlums. Who knows, but I can't seem to stop this crying thing.

His beard tickles my nose, and my tears subside, but I still get a chuckle out of the long facial hair. "Your beard is longer than my hair." I pull away from our friendly embrace, wiping droplets from my cheeks, and give him a silly smile. Sano's hand scratches nervously behind his head, and he shrugs, cheeks reddening a little from embarrassment I suppose.

"We have to get out of here," I rush after my senses have finally gotten back in order. Sano gives me a questioning look and starts "I can't –"

"There you are sweetheart," uh, it's that chubby guy from earlier. I roll my eyes, and get into a fighting stance again, bearing weight only on my right side. "Just leave me alone fatso." I try to position myself in front of Sano, but he puts an arm before me to block my path. I'm actually pretty impressed because I guess I never would have thought of Sano as the protective type. If I remember correctly, I think he was a member of the boxing club first semester. But then again, he was a bouncer once, and I've never really seen him fight before...

I can't really tell the look on my friend's face, but our assailant doesn't seem phased by Sano's dominating height and physical appearance in the least. It's then that I see the stocky man flick his wrist, "watch out!" I yell, trying to get in front.

Sano stands tall, unflinching, and with way more speed than I thought he could possess. The dagger, which was aimed at his head, is snatched from the air with careful ease. It almost looked like it was second nature to him. Maybe I should join boxing club too! My mouth must be gaping open at this point, and as if I couldn't be any more surprised, the next thing I know, mole man is tossed across the hall and through the building. There is an actual hole in the wall, I can literally see outside right now with the gentle breeze fluttering my black locks. OK, that was definitely unexpected, that guy has to weigh ATLEAST 300 pounds! No special training can make a person strong enough to do that…

I notice one more thing that is unusual about Sano, his back. Underneath the bandages is a flaming luminescence, drowned out by the white. I totally forget about that other guy, and can't help but undo Sano's bindings a little. "Hey! Jou-chan!" He complains, but I don't care. Granted it must look weird for me to be practically undressing him in the middle of the hallway, but I have to see if it's true.

Sure enough, after I get the strips halfway off, the symbol for "bad" emanates a glowing crimson, covering possibly a third of his backside. I don't know why, but I can't help but slap his shoulder, like he should have told me already that he was one of the Suzaku Seven. "Ow, Kaoru, that hurts!" He complains, but I know he's lying because my hand stings way more than his back probably does.

"Sano! You have a symbol on your back!" Turning, he shrugs, "yeah, I tried to cover it up, but I guess it didn't work very well." Why is he acting like he's had this weird symbol etched into his skin for his whole life? I'm pretty sure that he hasn't had anything like it since I've known him, and that's, well, pretty much his whole life.

"Don't you know what it means?"

He laughs, "It took a while to figure it out. You know, trying to look at it in the mirror with the character's all reversed, but I'm pretty sure it means bad or evil…"

"Obviously that's what it _means_…" pausing, a flash of red catches the corner of my eye, and pieces of the wooden floor start flying around us. Sano embraces me, his muscles warm and safe, deflecting any oncoming debris from hitting my lithe frame. Coughing on the sawdust, I can make out three figures in the dust-filled hall.

Golden eyes penetrate the smoke-like atmosphere, and I know instantly who it is. And he looks pissed. Struggling slightly because of Sano's near death grip, I pull away from his protective arms. I can only assume that the other two figures must be Misao and Soujiro.

"Release Kaoru if you want to live." Kenshin's voice is dark, almost unrecognizable, frightening really. In a battle stance, calloused fingers hovering slightly above the embellished hilt, he takes a small step forward. His eyes glowing amber, any trace of violet completely erased, deadly, and very much directed at my lifelong friend.

Sweat trickles along my brow as the smoke dissipates, and I can see that each of my comrades is ready to kill if Sano should make any type of wrong move. Misao as well, holding her kunai at the ready between each slim finger. I take a step in front of my only connection to my world, limping slightly. Which, might not have been the best idea considering that Kenshin's death glare looks even worse, if that's possible.

"Wait, he's a friend." I plead, and the three warriors relax slightly. "Sanosuke Sagara. He is from my world. He is one of you," Misao and Soujiro glance at each other quizzically, but Kenshin's golden eyes remain fixed on my tall friend, "He is a celestial warrior."

* * *

Thank God that's over, I sigh in relief, gathered at a table in the now empty dining room (with the exception of us four of course). Miso soup, rice, and side dishes displayed like a feast in front of us makes my mouth water. Once I told them of Sano's status, the tension disappeared, well Kenshin is still on edge I think because his eyes have not fully returned to that gorgeous purple I am used to.

"I can't believe you've been here for over nine months!" I must have spit some of the rice out of my mouth when Sano told us this little tidbit of information. "Last time I saw you was a week ago in our world." Cheeks full of food, tiny particles I'm sure fly out of my mouth.

"Ew Kaoru, don't talk with your mouth full." Great, Misao still hates me. Oh yeah! I think as I finish swallowing, and pull the jewelry from my pocket. "Misao, I found your locket!" I can see tears welling in her green eyes, and she actually smiles at me for the first time. A real smile, nodding her head slightly, she accepts my token of friendship.

"Thank you," a whisper, and she places a hand on my own atop the table, squeezing slightly. Smiling at me, I can feel her healing power spreading to my twisted ankle, reversing the damage that was once there. In doing so, eliminating any ill feelings I had towards her, and maybe, perhaps, she might actually like me now… Maybe. I hope so anyway.

As we are talking, it is revealed that the giant wolf beast creature ran off once the power of Suzaku was emanating off of Kenshin. He began to chase it, but stopped when he realized that I had been taken. Kenshin said he looked everywhere in the nearby vicinity, but after not feeling my ki anywhere (I know, I know, I can't help but think it's a little romantic that he can sense my ki. Father never taught me anything like that in my training. Not really anyway.) Not wanting to waste anymore time, he went back to get Soujiro and Misao.

After Kenshin finishes his story, I turn back to Sano, "So… what are you doing in this place anyway?"

* * *

One Week/9 Months Earlier:

After what seemed like years of "Hey Kitsune, wanna catch a movie this weekend?" Followed by, "don't be such an idiot Sanosuke," Megumi finally decided to give the tall man a chance. Being the fox that she is, the medical student thought there is no better first date movie than Eclipse. The choice had nothing to do with Sano's expressed hate for all things Edward and Bella related of course.

Keeping his lips sealed about any kind of objections, our tall friend gets dressed in his best kakis and a white pullover sweater. Spiking his hair, and applying a small dab of Very Sexy for men (yes, I was the one to buy him that a few years back), Sano picks up his dream girl for an official date. Looking stunning in a black, v-neck, velvet top, and skinny jeans, a hint of red lipstick, and blush on Megumi's porcelain cheeks is enough to send Sano drooling. I can't believe my two best friends were getting together and didn't even tell me!

Three hours later of Sano trying to pretend to be interested in teenage angst, vampires and werewolves, the two would-be lovebirds shared a sunday at Andersons before arriving at Sano's apartment. Moving kind of fast aren't we? I suppose not really because they have known each other for quite some time, and it's pretty obvious to everyone that they both share strong feelings, even with Meg's vehement denials. I know she has been secretly dying to go out with Sano, and I never really understood why she kept saying no, but I digress…

"Do you want some coffee?" Sano's voice is soft as he pours them both a mug. Two creams, two sugars, that's all Meg wants and Sano doesn't have to ask. It only takes a few long strides to reach his black haired goddess standing beside his kitchen's bar. While handing the warm beverage, their hands graze slightly, sending shivers of delight down Megumi's spine, making her flush, and Sano too. "Thanks." She nods, and the next thing she knows, her one hand puts the coffee on the table while the other reaches to tickle the hairs on Sano's neck. A soft moan escapes his lips, and brown eyes bore into each other, glistening with the other's reflections.

Reaching the other hand up, Meg's delicate fingers play with the zipper of the soft sweater. Fiddling, her eyes teasing, Sano can't take it anymore. Pulling her into his strong arms, their lips touch for the first time, soft initially until becoming more aggressive. Megumi's hands ruffle Sano's spiked locks as he lifts her onto the breakfast bar.

She can't tear his sweater off fast enough as the temperature in the room rises with each kiss. He seduces her lips, her neck, her collarbone. Meg's neck arches back in delight. Taking this as a signal, he lifts her easily into his bedroom, laying her gently onto the soft pillow-top.

Just as he is going to take the rest of his clothes off, Megumi stops him. "Wait," she whispers, and lifts herself into a sitting position. Sano looks at her, he would wait his whole life if she asked. "Don't go anywhere," she rushes to the attached master bath and closes the door.

Taking a deep breath, Meg smiles, pulling the lipstick from her pocket to do a little touch up. This is actually her first time being in bed with a man, and she had a feeling something like this might happen. She quickly sheds her top and slides out of her jeans to reveal a form fitting black cami. Looking in the mirror once again, she doesn't notice the red light shining under the doorway.

With one more smile, she flings the bathroom door open, heart sinking as she realizes that the room is empty. "Sano?" Her voice echoes, "Sano?" A little louder now, a lump forming in the back of her throat. Standing alone in his bedroom, his empty apartment, tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

THANK YOU Pinay Tiger, SRAS9, briseis12, SnitchDucky, sulou, IceQueenBarbarien, pinaydilag, Ngbeken Lovette, bbzachariah for reviewing my story so far I really appreciate the input.

Remember everyone, REVIEWS = faster chapters *passes out the best tasting, awesomest, hot fudge brownie Sundays ever to all those who review* (low cal of course).


	9. The Symbol for Bad, and the Sekihotai

Be warned, there is slight vulgar language here. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews so far :)

**DISLCAIMER:** I don't own anything *sigh*. :)

**CHAPTER 8: The Symbol for Bad, and the Sekihotai**

"I only closed my eyes for a second," Sano's voice is sad, "and the next thing I know, I'm lying half naked in the middle of this God forsaken forest…"

* * *

Surprisingly, Sano's arrival in this world was just as he said. No headache, no grogginess, a simple closing of his lids. That's it, and when he reopened them, he was no longer surrounded by the warmth of his bed waiting in anticipation for Megumi to reveal herself. Instead he was lying on the cold grass, damp from a passing rain, goose bumps running over his arms and torso.

Jolting upright with small blades of grass sticking to his exposed flesh, he takes in his surroundings. Breathing in deep, thinking that perhaps, somehow, he has fallen asleep, his open palm slaps him square in the cheek. "Fuck!" Sano hisses, cheek pulsating in rhythm to his accelerated heartbeat.

Not one to sit around waiting for miracles to happen, it's only moments before he's on the move to try to find a way back home. But, with Sano's unrivaled poor sense of direction, it doesn't take long before he realizes that he must have passed the same clearing where he landed at least a dozen times. Sweat beading on his brow, and face flushing in annoyance, he plops down back on the grass. Closing his eyes for a second, he takes in a deep breath to try to relax. _OK, if I am here, then what if Meg is stuck here too._ Sano pauses in thought, _she would be here with me now if that was the case… _

He doesn't know why, but for some reason, Sano knows that Megumi is still in his apartment. _She's gonna be pissed!_ If the sweat drop on his head could get any larger… "Stop it, let me go!" Sano's ears perk slightly, and brown eyes open when he hears a woman's voice in the distance.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sano's feet seem to move on their own, and he finds himself coming upon a group of three rather large men hovering over a woman huddled in the fetal position on the ground. Trees scour the heavens embellishing dark shadows onto the thug's faces.

"Hey!" Sano's voice bellows, echoing through the forest. "Leave her alone!" The men turn around to see a half naked man covered in grass standing before them. Granted Sano's tall, but it's not the most intimidating sight in the world, especially since he's unarmed.

"Stay here," one of the men says to the girl when it's pretty obvious that she's too hurt to go anywhere, and charges after Sano, switchblade in hand. He doesn't know how, it must have been instinct, but my long time friend sidesteps like a matador, the momentum from the man propelling him into a tree. "That was kind of pathetic," Sano says to the unconscious heap of a man, and another rushes in front.

Sano is motionless, his lips a thin line across his chiseled features as the burly man approaches with a long sword drawn. Blinking once, it seems, is long enough for the man to thrust the sword into Sano's bare chest. A gasp echoes through the trees, but it isn't Sanosuke's, thank God. Opening his eyes, my friend looks down at the hilt of the man's sword pressed against bare skin, but there is no pain, no blood, and no instant death. A sly grin crosses Sano's face, and he tilts his head to see the man's sword at a different angle. What should be protruding through his body is now a curled up piece of useless metal. Apparently, somehow, the sword did not penetrate his body. "Holy shit," the man holding the blade, and Sano say in unison.

Before the guy can back away, Sano's fist is in the man's gut, and that same red light from before is illuminating the trees around them. Of course having some kind of super impenetrable skin is cool enough, but he never expected the man to be hit so hard that he would down a few trees. Not even if he used all of his strength, Sano never would have ever imagined being able to do something like that. Needless to say, Sano's mouth was gaping so wide I bet a few flies could have flown in and out and he wouldn't have noticed. I mean, that is pretty impressive. And, of course, the third guy that was there took off immediately, running away with his tail between his legs (if he had a tail that is).

Sano simply disregards the man, and walks toward the trembling woman before him. Her body is covered with black and blue marks, and it's apparent what those men had in mind. Sano shakes his head in anger, and wishes he kicked the crap out of that man that ran off too. With a closer look, Sano realizes that she is hardly a woman at all, and can't be much older than ten. _Those bastards_, he growls to himself. "Are you alright?" His tone is gentle as he kneels down beside her.

Whimpering slightly, the girl nods in affirmation at first, but it only takes a moment before her arms wrap around Sano's neck, the sobs coming uncontrollably. "I was so scared." Her voice is tiny, but Sano can feel every word, and he can't help the emotion welling in his own heart for this girl. "It's alright now," he says, embracing the young woman, a strong urge to protect overwhelming him.

"Are you an angel?" Her voice is sweet as Sano lifts her from the ground, surprised that it's as if he was lifting a paper doll. _She needs to gain some weight. _ "Thanks honey, but I ain't no angel." Sano's smile is infectious, "I'm Sanosuke Sagara."

The girl's face lights up at his name, "Sagara?"

"Yeah, Sagara. Sanosuke Sagara." The girl leans into his bare chest, relaxing because of the warmth emanating from her savior.

"I knew you would come," Sano doesn't know how long he has been standing in that same spot holding this girl in his arms, but her statement caught him a little off guard.

"You did? Do you know how I can get back?" Cropped brown hair tickles his chest as the girl meets Sano's gaze.

"You can't leave us now. You just got here," her eyes well with tears causing a sweat drop to form on Sano's brow. "Please don't go back," she sniffles, "don't you know what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sano asks.

"Don't you know who I am? Don't you remember me?" For the life of him, Sano has no recollection of ever meeting this girl before. He shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but we've never met before."

This statement seems to cause more pain than any of the girl's wounds. "Father just passed away, please, don't you leave me too. It's me, Tsubame." Her face is loving, innocent, "your sister." _Sister?_ As if he was a blank slate, a flood of memories cascade through his mind. He still remembers everything about our world, but he also has memories of this world now as well.

Images of a dark haired man with a red bandana blowing in the breeze looking down at a young Sano with proud eyes, and this same man teaching him how to fight. Teaching him what it means to be a good man. Flashes of a younger Sano giving a giggling toddler a piggy back ride, her laugh unforgettable as he once again wins a tickle war, and her tears just as engrained in his memory when he left them all. Sano doesn't know why he left, or where he went, there are no memories of those events, all he knows is that he left. Tsubame must have been four at the time.

"Tsubame-chan," he doesn't know how or what the hell's going on for that matter, but the memories are real. They are as real to him as the memories from our world. And he'll be damned if he lets that bastard get away with what he did to his sister. _If I ever get my hands on that guy again…_

_

* * *

_"So, Sozo Sagara was your father," Soujiro states and Sano nods in affirmation.

"He was killed by one of Kyoto's scum on a bodyguard assignment." Sano shakes his head. It's kind of strange looking at the man before me now, he was one of my closest friends, and now it seems he has a whole alternate life that I don't even know about. He has been through so much since he arrived here…

"I'm so sorry Sano," tears well behind my eyes.

Sano shrugs, "don't sweat it Jou-chan, it was a long time ago." He might say that, but I know deep down he is hurting. He's always been one to hide when he's in pain.

I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner, but, "you have a sister?" I ask excitedly, "I want to meet her!"

My long time friend grins probably the brightest I've seen, "Tsubame-chan has been dying to meet you and Meg." He pauses, "but she's not here, I sent her to work at the palace. The Sekihotai actually has some pretty strong ties with Okina, and I figured it was safer for her there than living with a bunch of fighters for hire." I have to say, I am pretty disappointed that I won't meet her, but I'm sure I will see Tsubame soon. Especially when we get back to Edo.

Right, back to the business at hand. "Look Sano, you have to come with us." I pause, and see my friend nodding a negative.

"I can't go. I'm the leader here now. Pop's death left me in charge. And in case you haven't noticed, some of the men here aren't all they're cracked up to be. I gotta keep them in line."

Looking at the others, "We need you, you're a Suzaku warrior. That's what that symbol on your back means. You are sworn to protect the priestess." I put my calloused hands on his, gently, "you are sworn to protect me." The revelation is evident in my friend's eyes, as if a light bulb went off in his mind.

"You have to come with us." I plead, "we're going to Kyoto." Pausing to see if there is any reaction in Sano's face, "Megumi has been trapped there for over a month now. We're going to bring her back with us." Ping, there it is. He'll do anything for the fox.

It doesn't take long before Sano agrees, and things are set in motion to leave a man named Katsu in charge. It must have only taken about an hour before we left the compound and were finally headed back towards Kyoto. Megumi, here we come!

* * *

**Please review, it brings sunshine to my life ^_^  
**

**Author's note:** OK, I hope it's not too confusing. But, just to clear things up a bit. When people are brought into the book world, the world becomes real to them. So, even though Sano has a new family that he never knew about until he arrived in the book, he still considers them as if they were his real family. The world has become real for him. Just like how Kaoru has real romantic feelings for certain people in the book world, everyone they encounter is treated as a real person, not a fictitious or fake person. Just because they are in the book world, they still feel all the normal emotions they would in the real world. Also, when Sano got his memories from the book world, he didn't get everything. He didn't get memories about why he left or where he went, I don't know, just because I thought it was more interesting that way or maybe I just didn't want to write the details I guess. Also, Sano is not entirely bullet proof. He can still be stabbed etc., but he must have been beat up pretty badly or have lost a lot of energy before that can happen. There are other ways he can be injured besides just punches, so I don't want you guys to think he's invincible or anything because that's far from the case.

It wasn't explained too much, but the Sekihotai are kind of like peacekeepers throughout the book world. They provide hired protection for rich people, and protect those that they see around them if they are in trouble. Kind of like a Robin Hood type of group, but they don't steal or anything like that. But, some members of the group are corrupt (like the ones that kidnapped Kaoru), and Sano has been kicking them out. He was the one who beat up Kaoru's captors earlier in the story because he thought they were pigs, and that's not what the Sekihotai's about. I hope that explained it a little better. I guess I thought it would be boring to explain that in the main story.

So, please accept that that's the way it is :) It is a fictitious story after all :) So, who knows, it could happen. ^_^x

Also, I just realized that I have been referring to Seta Soujiro as Soujiro instead of Seta. If that bothers anyone let me know, and I will see if I can go through the chapters and change it.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. It makes me happy :)  
**_


End file.
